


A Dragon Raised Snow

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire Magic, He also uses two swords, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon creates a sellsword group and travels, Multi, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Ned told Jon the truth before he left for the nights watch? Jon doesn't join the night's watch but instead travels to Essos in search of his family (Daenerys and Viserys). Things don't go to plan and Jon ends up becoming a sellsword and travels Essos. He meets some familiar faces and some new faces. But eventually he finds what he is looking for and it wasn't what he expected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this story on Fanfiction and Wattpad so if you don't like to wait for chapter go and read it over on one of the websites, there like 15/16 chapters in. And follow me on Tumblr tsb1142. Enjoy and comment if you have an opinion and don't forget to leave kudos. Enjoy x: T
> 
> Links: 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12899192/1/A-Dragon-raised-Snow  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/144909741-a-dragon-raised-is-snow

Prologue

Ned was not a man to shade from the truth or go against his honor but there was only one time he had made a desition that forced him to lie to everyone. Even the people he loved the most but the only thing that let him sleep at night was the fact that it was a lie that protected the people he loved, that kept the memory of Lyanna alive. 

The day he had found his sister was a bleak day for him, he murdered the great Ser Authur Dayne and not in single combat but he did it for his sister and he knew it was worth it. But the image of Ser Aurther kneeling before him blood gushing from his neck, eyes full of disappointment and surprise but also understanding. Ned picked up Dawn and sliced through his chest bringing the final blow that made his body go limp and fall to the ground, Ned watched, eyes wide, face contorted. He clutched the hilt of the sword as he stabled his breathing. 

He looked up to Howland who stood watching Aurther body his hand and face bloodied, a blade in hand dripping with blood. He looked shocked too, Ned nodded to him in appreciation and made his way over to the stairs leading to the large stone tower. The sand crunched under his feet as he climbed the tower edging his way closer and closer to the screams that echoed from inside the tower. He winced as they got louder, all could imagine was his sister's pain which made his chest tighten.

Finally, he reached the door of the chamber in which the screams were coming from, he opened the door and the sight he saw made his heart drop. The smell of blood bombarded his senses as he first stepped into the room but the sight of his sister lying in a pool of it made his eye well up. She was lying in a bed, sweat beading from her forehead as her face scrunched in pain, she looked pale and week. 

He ran to his sister's side. "Ly" she looked straight at him, the fear that filled her grey orbs made his heart lurch. He had never seen his sister this scared, and it made him feel helpless that there nothing that he could do to soothe her fears.

"Is that you Ned, or am I dreaming" her voice was weak and hoarse from screaming, she grabbed his hand to confirm he was really there. Her skin was flush and cold to the touch with gave him an ominous feeling.

Ned grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers to reassure that he was real and there to help her. "Yes, Ly. It's me" His voice faltered at the weight of the emotions. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that she was going to be fine and go home but he knew it wasn't the case. He felt it in his bones, he couldn't even bring himself to tell her about there father and brother. 

She sobbed, squeezing his hand to comfort herself. "Ned I'm afraid. I don't wont to die" She chocked out. He felt a tear escape his eye as run down his cheek in the realization that he had failed his sister. 

"It's ok to be afraid Ly, you are not going to die. I won't let you! We will get a master and then we will be able to go home to Winterfell" He wanted to believe it but he knew better, he was trying to deny the inevitable just a little longer in hopes what he was saying would somehow come true. He turned his head and saw a women standing in a doorway that seemed to lead to another room, " GET A MAESTER!" He shouted to her but the woman didn't respond, she gave him a knowing apologetic look. He knew what it meant but he didn't want to believe it.

He felt Lyanna small hand press the side of his face, she turned his head so he was looking back at her, he could see that she knew what was coming. "It's okay Ned. Promise me you will protect him" Ned was confused, she brought his head down to her face, so his ear was facing her mouth. "You have to protect him, Ned. You know Robert will kill him. You have to protect him" She whispered, her voice wobbling as she cried. He turned his head to the doorway when he hears a child crying, a woman was walking towards him with a child in her arms. Ned was confused and didn't take his eyes off the women as she slowly walked towards him. "His name is Aegon Targaryen" He heard Lyanna whisper. The women placed the child in his arms, tears rolled down his face as he realized that it was Lyanna. The child was pale like his father whom he knew was Rhaegar. Lyanna eyes stared up at him and his hair was the same raven black. Ned looked up at Lyanna."You have to protect him. Promise me Ned" was all she said. 

A single tear fell from Ned's face as he looked at the child and then his sister. "I promise. I will protect him" And with that, she smiled and her eyes closed and she draw a long Shaky breath and a second later she was gone her eyes closed a peaceful expression on her face and a smile gracing her lips.  
...  
Ned had the child in his arms his stared at it as he reached Howland and outside the tower. " who is that ned." he looked confused, he still looked shocked from what had transpired not a few moments before.

"This is..." Aegon Targaryen Ned thought. "His name is Jon. Jon Snow. He is my bastard and that's all you need to know" He looked up at Howland and he seemed to understand what he was saying. He knew he could trust Howland especially when it came to protecting Lyanna's child.  
Howland looked around, a divot appearing between his eyebrows in worry. "And Lyanna". Ned looked at him and shook his head he seems to understand and cast his eyes down.  
He sighed and made his way over to his horse securing little Jon. "We have to make a stop to Starfall before KingsLanding," Ned said whilst he held up Dawn, Howland nodded. Ned had to honor Sar Auther and the best way to do that was to return his sword back to its rightful place and that was with his family.

A/N: The next chapter will begin about 16 years later and it will have ned tell Jon the truth.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one, it starts 16 years after the prologue. I changed Jon's age to fit it into my story but this is the chapter Jon finds out the truth. Don't forget to comment your opinion or just anything you wont to comment and leave a kudos if you like it. Enjoy. T

Jon

He was a quiet child most of his life he would never get involved with big family events and would keep out of the way from fear of upsetting Lady Catley. She was a caring mother and kind to everyone except him carrying resentment for him due to the fact that he was a walking reminder of her husband infidelity. That what people knew him for, for being the honorable Ned Starks bastard. She would remind him of what he was every chance she could and would always scold him even when he did nothing wrong, she would even try and stop her own children from playing with him, she had managed to turn Sansa against him. But Jon was used to it, being looked down on being seen as the stain on his father reputation but he was proud to be the Ned Stark even though he wasn't a Stark.

The rest of his family would vary when it came to except him. Sansa was just like her mother in every way including appearance she would ignore him and pretend he wasn't there. she was a typical Lady and would waste her time on Bastards including her half-brother. Robb was not very judgmental and would treat him as if he was just another his brother even his best friend. They would spar together with Ser Rodrick and Robb and Theon would try to include him in want there pranks or adventures. Jon didn't like to join them when that happened because every time they got to court he was the one who got the worst punishment designated by Lady Stark herself.

Rickon was the youngest of his stark siblings and would follow him and Robb around every chance he got, he was too young to know what Jon was and didn't understand why people treated him different. Bran would spar with him and Robb on occasion and they would sometimes show him a few things. But Bran was mostly climbing around and Jon believed he was half Monkey. his favorite of his siblings was Arya she knew what he was a didn't care. She would stick up for him when people said things about him and they would train out in the wood in secret. he would teach her to fight in the woods so that Lady Catelyn didn't find out. He didn't wont to get in trouble but he also didn't have the will to deny Arya, she is aggressive and stubborn and people are just like the late Lyanna Stark. Jon father was distant but loved him and cared for him like he did his trueborn children he would never call him Snow or Bastard like the others did. 

He was in the courtyard with his brother Bran, Rickon and Robb and Theon was there too. They were they helping bran with his archery skills. "keep your bow arm straight and make sure you keep your eye on your target". He emphasizes this by moving Bran's arm and putting him in the correct stance. Bran inhales deeply and pulls back the bowstring and fire. Bran completely misses and moans in frustration.

"I can't do it!" Jon sees he is becoming frustrated. He catches his father and lady Catelyn in the corner of his eye. There standing on the balcony that overlooks the courtyard where they are training they look down and him and his brothers.

Jon looked back to his brother. "Try again Bran and do what I told you" he bends down and whispers in his ear so only Bran can hear him "Lady Stark and father are watching" He pointed up to the balcony where Bran's parent are onlooking. This seems to make Bran nervous. Jon watches him get back into his stance and pull the bowstring back.  
"Don't think too hard Bran!" was all he heard from over his shoulder. Robb was not the best to give advise because he was not that great when it came to archery But Theon was he was the best out of the three of them and probably the best in Winterfell.

Bran inhaled another deep breath and held it as he realized the bowstring. He missed again and didn't miss the target completely. Everyone burst out laughing including Jon. "And which one of you was a marksman and Ten". The latter ceased and they all looked up to Lord and Lady Stark.

Jons father had an unusual expression on his face and looked straight and him and said " Jons could I speak with you in my study". He had an ominous feeling as he said this and looked over to Lady Catelyn who gave him a dirty look he turned away in an instant.

"Of course Lord Stark" was all he said. He would always call him Lord stark when around other or Lady Catelyn as she took it as an offense when he called him father around her.

Ned 

Ned had thought about this all night and could not seem to relieve himself of the constant nagging of his conscious. How was he supposed to tell Jon the truth then send him away to the wall? He knew it was the best choice and the wall could bring a man honor and he knew that Jon had an interest in the wall. Because every time Benjen came to visit he and Jon would talk for hours about the wall and what Benjen did on his last exploration north of the wall. But he just couldn't get the thought out of his head, that he was doing the wrong thing for the boy. what shall be done Lyanna? He tried to think about what she would but it didn't,t help he knew she would want what is best for the boy but wouldn't let him rot away at the wall. If Jon went to the wall he knew he would be out of the reach of Robert and he couldn't hurt him. But the wall was full of murderers and rapist and was a dangerous place Benjen had said so himself.

The next day he broke fast with his family and his wife but the boys where missing he assumed they were out in the yard sparring. He asked Cat to come with him for a walk and they ended up on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. He saw Bran, Rickon, Robb, Theon and Jon there and they where helping Bran with his archery skills. Bran missed and the yard broke out in a fit of laughter so Ned defended the boy.

"Jon could I speak with you in my study" He knew it was now or never and that he couldn't put it off. He could tell that the boy was a little caught off guard but complied anyway.  
"Of course Lord Stark" He didn't like it when Jon would call him that and he knew he only did it for Cat sake. which was fair but it didn't mean it was right hoe Cat treated so. He knew of the mean comments muttered under her breath towards him and how she would not include him in family affairs. Which was her choice and he wouldn't hold it against her if the boy was actually his but there was nothing that could be said to remedy it without telling her the truth and that could change everything.

...

Ned waited in his study for Jon and pondered what he was going to say to the boy. He didn't know how he would react and if he would resent him for lying to him, by letting him believe he was Jon Snow the bastard and not Aegon Targaryen the son of Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targaryen. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!" he shouted, loud enough for Jon to hear from the other side of the door.

Jon opened the door and hesitantly walked over the seat on the other side of his desk. He looked a little nervous and reminded Ned so much of Lyanna. With his slate grey eyes and raven black hair. "You asked to see my father". Father. That title was not for him it was for the man who shared the boy's long face and strong jaw and strong features. The man who had shared his personality and skill with music.

"Yes. Yes, I need to tell you something important. Something I have kept secret for 16 years" Jon he seemed a little agitated by this and Ned could guess why.  
"Is it something to do with my mother?" Jon asked tentatively. 

"Yes. This is hard for me to say so please don't interrupt." He only nodded that. So Ned continued. "I am not your father. I know it a lot to take in but please don't interrupt" Jon looked confused but again nodded. Ned knew he was being blunt and shouldn't have started with that but it was already out there. So he continued keeping in mind to ease the boy into the truth."Your mother was not some low born woman or a whore. She was a northern Lady and one of the strongest women I have ever known. You father I don't know very well,l I only met him a few times at the Tourney of Harrenhal but was rumored to be honorable and kind. Do you know of the rumors surrounding Lyanna stark?" The tourney brought back a lot of memorize, he remembered the prince was there with the mad king. The prince had sung to the people and all of the maidens wept and he beautiful melodies even Lyanna to which Benjen teased her. All the men were envious of the prince's charm and look's. That day was the beginning of the end.

"Yes, she was abducted and raped by Rheagar Targaryen. And she died of fever shortly after his death and the Battle of the Trident" Jon looked into his eyes as he said it and looked almost angry.

"Well, they are wrong. Rheager did not kidnap Lyanna neither did he rape her. They loved each other and she went willingly with him and ended up marrying him in secret in Dorne." Jon looked surprised at this and gestured for him to continue. "And Lyanna did not die of fever she died in childbirth. Rheager had already left this world and Lyanna was slowly following his path when I found her. She told me to look after him and keep him safe. And that his name was Aegon Targaryen. But I couldn't let the child keep that name because Robert would have found out and tried to have the child killed and I had to protect the child. So I kept him hidden in Winterfell for 16 years and raised under the false pretenses that he was my son and that he was a bastard. I raised his under the name Jon Snow." Jon was frozen. He had tears in his eyes. "Jon I'm sorry I lied to you for so many years but it was the only way to keep you safe" Ned tried to comfort him give him an explanation. And Jon just sat there completely in shock, his face blank. Ned didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't know if he was upset or mad.

"So I'm not a bastard" Ned looked at him and shook his head in response. "And I'm a Targaryen" Ned nodded his head. "And I'm not stark and you are not my father".  
Ned looked at him and said " You are a Stark you might not have the name but you are a Stark by blood and that means you have my blood. I still love you, son, like I would any of my other children but technically I am your uncle." Jon lowered his head and seemed saddened by his words. "But I know this. Your mother loved you with all her heart and your family loves you, it doesn't matter what you name is or who your father is you are my son and that is all that counts." Jon seemed to have a change of heart and looked happier and his eye lighted up. "Can you forgive me for keeping this secret from you for all of these years?"

Jon seemed startled by his apology. "Of course I can forgive you. you did it to protect me. Tho I don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner or didn't tell Lady Catelyn." He seemed hurt and confused.

"Because if Cat knew she would have treated you different and would have been a real mother to you and that would not have seemed right. If I bought a bastard home and my wife took him in and raised him as her own that would have raised suspicion and I didn't know her when I brought you home we had only known each other for a few weeks before I left for the war so I didn't know if I could trust her with such a secret." He knew it was wrong to think that but it was the truth they never really met before there marriage as Cat was betrothed to his brother Brandon before he was killed by the mad king. "I'm sorry Jon for how she treated you but if she treated you any different someone would have realized sooner or later and I wouldn't have been able to keep my word to your mother."

"I understand father" Ned liked the fact that he still called him father. "Can I go and see her? My mother in the crypts. Can I visit her?"  
"Yes, son. Whenever you want. Do you want me to come with you?" Jon kept a stoic feared but Ned knew the boy was destroyed and needed time.  
"No, I would like to go by myself. I wont to be alone to think if that all right." Jon's voice was full of emotion.

"That fine. My Son" Jon got up to leave but Ned realized he forgot something. " Wait for Jon. Before you leave I need to give you something," Ned got out a jewelry box form in his drew put it on his desk and opened it with a key to reveal and beautiful necklace with a fierce grey wolf pendant and a silver chain. He lifted it out and passes to Jon who looked confused. " It was your mothers. The only bloody jewelry we could get her to ware" Ned laughed as he remembered the way Lyanna would dress like a boy and argue with there father. Saying she doesn't wont to be a Lady.

"Thank you father" His voice cracked from the weight of it all. And Jon looked down at the necklace with a tear in his eyes. He held it as if it was glass and rubbed his fingers over the wolf. He put it back in the box and went to leave again.

"And another thing Jon you cant tell anyone. You have to pretend as if this never happened and that you are the same old Jon Snow. So make sure you salk in a corner and brood from time to time" Jon cracked a sullen smile and nodded his head. And with that, he was gone.

Ned didn't tell him about his decision to send him to the wall. He didn't want to bombard him with too much information because he was afraid he would. But Ned felt lighter and smiled at the thought. He had told him and Jon didn't resent him or falter, he took it well and still seems to see Ned as his father. "I did it, Ly. He knows and he is safe. I kept my promise." Ned whispered, hoping she was listening.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds some family heirlooms. And Ned plans to send Jon to the wall for his own protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration for this story from a story I read on AO3 I can't remember what it was called but if you know it, comment the title or something and I can give the writer credit but if you don't know it in this chapter then you might in the next or the future ones. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment your opinion, it helps. Enjoy. T

Jon

Jon didn't know how to feel. He hated being a bastard but at least he knew who he was. He was Jon Snow the son of the honorable Eddard Stark. And know. Know he wasn't even Jon Snow. His whole life had been a lie and his mother had been with him the whole time, down in the darkness of the crypts which haunted his dream most nights. And his father was a Targaryen prince and supposed rapist. He knew he was Rheagar was his father but he wasn't the man who raised him that was Eddard Stark. And he was his father what he found out doesn't change that fact.

Jon walked through the courtyard only focusing on getting to the crypts and getting to his mother. The courtyard was busy but ignored everyone. when he made it to the entrance to the crypts he had an ominous feeling. He walked in and was hit with a surge of cold air he walked ever deeper in the tomb. He looked at the kings of winter as he passed, he had a realization why he had such a weird feeling every time he came here. He was a Targaryen and Targaryen didn't belong here.

He finally made it Lyanna statue, he didn't know why he didn't realize before people say Arya looked exactly like her and he had the closest resemblance to her. He reached up and put his hand on his mother face hoping to feel the slightest bit of warmth from his mother but was disappointed by the lack of response. But he knew she didn't do it on purpose she didn't leave him because she wanted too. It was his fault that she was gone and there was nothing could do. "I'm sorry mother. I wish I had known. I wish you were here with me" As he said that he continued to caress his mother's face.

Jon began to cry at the thought of his mother and went behind the statue to where her tomb lay. He ran his hand over the top of the lid of the tomb. He felt something compelling him to open it. And began to push the lid open dust filled the air and blinded him from seeing clearly. Once the dust cleared he saw an empty tomb there was nobody only a piece of cloth. He reached and grabbed it and realized there was a Targaryen symbol on it and it was a banner he unraveled it to find a silver harp with dragon wings coming off the top. He ran his fingers over the string, the sound traveled through the crypt. He knew this must have been his fathers. He looked into the tomb and saw and pulled out a long sword it had a red dragon hilt and the scabbard was leather and decorated with red rubies. He pulled the sword out of its scabbard to reveal a beautiful sword with an intricate pattern on the steal. he knew it was valeryan steel.

He ran his fingers over the blade and it reminded it of his father sword. Ice. He always wished he was a trueborn son like Robb and that he would become the Lord of Winterfell and own Ice for himself. And know the gods gave him what he wanted. But not how he wanted.

He placed the tomb back in its place and hid the harp and the sword under his cloak and made his way out of the crypts and back to his room. On his way, he walked passed his fathers room and saw his uncle Benjen and his father discussing something. He only caught a few words "He had to know" he heard in his father's voice and then he said something about the wall. He knew it was him they were discussing by the few words he caught, But he didn't want to eavesdrop so he carried on to his room.

When he reached his tiny space in which he spends most of his hours of the days his own tiny little corner of the world. He placed the harp and the sword on the bed and took off his cloak, walked to the other side of the room and started a fire up. He picked up the harp and walked over the chair in front of the fire and began to play. He started learning how to play the harp when he was younger because his father got him one for his 6th name day, he didn't know why he was so enticed by music but know he knew.

He stopped playing and placed the harp on the floor next to his chair and looked into the fire. He thought of his family the ones across the narrow seas the last Targaryens. He heard his father talk about them once there was Vaserys and Daenerys Targaryen, his aunt and uncle that he has never met and probably would never meet. He looked into the fire and saw something in there. He saw the king in Winterfell. Him riding a horse out of Winterfell with a sack and his sword and harp in the middle of the night. He saw him on a boat and that was it. When he came back to his senses he felt his hand consumed by warmth he looked down and saw his hand in the fire he watch it in awe. But he didn't feel pain and didn't feel himself burning.

...

That following morning he was woken by loud knocks at his door. He looked towards the window and saw that the sun was just rising. He got up and walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Arya dressed in a plain white tunic and breechers. She held up to sparring swords and grinned. "Get dressed Jon, and hurry up we don't have long until my mother wakes up, co come on" she turned on her heels and walked down the hall.

He got dressed and looked over to his father's swords and made his way to the stabled where he saw his sister waiting. "What took you so long!" she shouted. she swung herself atop her horse and rode off. He quickly got atop his horse and rode after Arya. As he rode he was reminded of what he saw on the fire the previous night. They made their way to the Wolfswood and began to spar like they did every morning.

...

The following weeks after he found out about his parents he acted as if nothing happened he kept to himself and his usual routine. But he found it difficult when people would call him bastard or Snow because he knew it wasn't true. He would visit his mother on occasion. And would play using his father's harp in his room at night. They were the only timed he could truly embrace who he was. The castle had been buzzing with news of the kings pending arrival and he couldn't help but think back to what he saw in the fire.

He arrived at his father's study where he been asked earlier to meet him. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" was what he heard behind the door. He walked in and sat in on the chair in front of his father's desk.

"You wished to see me?" Jon asked tentatively, he remembered the last time he was in here and was nervous for what his father was going to tell him this time.

"Yes, how are you handling things?" Jon only nodded and stayed quiet. "well I wanted to talk to you about the king. And Benjen. He says that you have been talking to him quite a lot about joining the nights watch. and I and he have decided that you are old enough to take the vow and become one of the brothers at the wall. You will be leaving the night after next." Jon was shocked. He had changed his mind about joining the night's watch as soon as he found out about his parentage.

"Father I don't want to join the nights watch." He hadn't really desagread with his father before but he had to voice his opinion.

Ned seemed confused by this. "Well. it's to keep you safe and away from the king and spies. A young man such as yourself could find great honor in serving on the wall." Jon wasn't convinced and Ned saw this. " You can't stay in Winterfell when the king arrives son."

"I will go somewhere else then. I'm not going to the wall!" Jon shouted in anger. He knew what the wall was and who resides there and he didn't want to be apart of it now knowing who he truly was.

Ned became angry "You are going to the wall and have no choice in the matter it's for your own good! Now go and get some rest and begin packing your things Bengen will be here to collect you for the wall the night after next."

Jon walked out of his father's study and straight to his room. He began to pace the length of his room. Why would he do this? why would he tell me to leave then make me leave to rot on the wall? He walked over to his chair by the fire and remembered the vision in the flames. He was supposed to leave but not for the wall. I was on a boat.

He got up in a hurry and packed his thing strapped on his father's sword and went down to the crypts to say buy to his mother because he didn't know the next he would see her again. He went to the stables and fetched his hoarse after already going to the kitchens for supplies. He road out of the gates of Winterfell and towards the white harbor. And didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, sorry about that and don't forget to comment the name of the story if you recognize my inspiration.


	4. Chapter 3

Ned 

He woke and broke his fast with his family like he did most day Winterfell was buzzing with the impending arrival of the king. Ned couldn't stop himself from thinking about the conversation he had with Jon. It didn't go like he had expected and felt almost guilty for the fact that he was forcing Jon to join the night's watch. He hadn't seen Jon this morning and suspected that he would be out in the yard but his brother where in the hall and he didn.t normally spar on his own. He is avoiding you because you're sending him away. He decided he would go to his room after he had finished breaking his fast.

He looked over to Arya and she seemed frustrated and a little worried. "Arya, what's the matter?"

She looked up and then to Cat and I knew that she wanted to say something but couldn't because Cat was there and he knew how angry Cat got at Arya when she did something wrong or would defend Jon. He knew it probably had something to do with Jon and Arya's secret sparring season that they think nobody noes about.  
He watched Arya walked out of the hall and decided to follow. He caught up with her. "Arya what's the matter?" she looks at him.

"It's Jon. I can't find him and the missed our morning spar.." she cut her self off doing what she had nearly said.

"Arya do you think I don't what goes on in my own castle. I know about yours and Jos little rendezvous every morning in the wolfswood." she seemed surprised. "Now what do you mean you can't find Jon?"

"I mean that he wasn't in his room and he wasn't in the yard this morning. And Jon never misses our training. I think he is gone. Because I checked the stable and his horse was not in his pen." He knew he was gone and it was his fault. What have I done?. He ran to the yard and gathered the men to go search for Jon.

Jon 

The was beginning to fall again and he was tired he had been riding all night and day. He decided to make camp and found an open space in the woods next to the road to make camp.

...

It was dark now and he had a fire going and had eaten some of the food from his supply form Winterfell. He sat on the edge of the of log and watch the fire. He felt a pull towards the fire and slowly reached his hand forward. As his hand became consumed by the flames he felt a warmth that soothed him. And then he saw it, there was an image of a dying wolf and then it flashed to a carriage being hijacked and him attacking the perpetrators. He quickly pulls out his hand and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt cold by the loss of warmth.

He heard a snap of a twig behind him and swung his head around to check if someone was there. there was no one so he picked up his father's sword and lit a make-shift torch and began to make his way over to the sound. When he got closer he saw the dead wolf form his vision and then herd a little whimper and noticed the little wolf pup beside the dead wolf. It was white as snow, he reached down and picked it up and looked into its eye the were red ad the rubies on the hilt and scabbard of he possessed. He felt as though he was looking into the depth if his own soul as he looked into the wolfs eyes.

He decided to keep the wolf and looks after it so he took it back to his camp and gave it some of the leftover meat he had in his bag. he laughed at the feeling of its noes tickling his hand as he ate the meat. "You should have a name if you are going to stay with me." The wolf looked up at him as if he was listening and understood what he was saying. The wolf was quiet as a ghost. Ghost, Jon thougt in realisation. "What about Ghost?" The wolfs ears perked up and his eye seemed to glow with approval. "Alright then Ghost it is" Jon seemed triumphant in his task.

...

Later in the night, Jon was woken by the shouts of men not to from him. Ghost seemed to sense danger as well because he was perched in an offensive stance. Jon got up grabbed his sword and ran toward where he heard the voices. When he got there two men were lying on the floor and there were three men trying to get into the carriage. He ran towards the men "OI!" He shouted as he sliced through the first attacker, he fell to the ground. This seemed to alert the other two attackers as they stopped what they were doing and ran towards Jon.

He got into a defensive stance and the first sword came down he swiftly blocked and counter-attacked bringing his sword downward and cutting off the man's hand, he fell to the ground with a loud cry and grabbed the hilt where his arm used the be, blooded trickled through his uninjured hand. He turned to the second man and parried his first attack and then blocked as he brought the blade downward, he realized that he was a much better fighter than the others, the mand brought his knee up an connected it with Jon's stomach. He let out a huge breath as he was winded but quickly remembered his bearings. The man attacked again aiming for Jon's chest and Jon brought his sword round blocking the attack and knocked the man's sword leaving I'm open he took his chance and drove his sword through the man's chest. The man gasped as the blade forcefully made its way through his ribs and heart. Jon ripped out his sword as the man dropped to his knees.

Jon wiped off his sword and walked toward the carriage. As he reached the door it swung open and a large man, sweat beading from his forehead, he had dark brown hair he was pale and a terrified look on his face as his bottom lip quivered as he looked around at the dead bodies. His eyes rested on Jon. "W-What happened?" He looked at Jon searching for answers.

"These men tried to rob you I think. So I stepped in and stopped them." Jon gestured to the men lying on the floor. The man looked surprised and Jon thought he was going to be sick. "Are you alright? What your name?" Jon asked in an attempt to calm him down.

"M-My name is Samwell Tatly. But you can call me Sam." Sam reached out his hand. Jon looked at him and new he wasn't a threat so he took his hand.

"I'm" Jon hesitated. "I'm Jon. Jon Snow" Jon let of his hand. "My camps just over there do you want to join me." Sam only nodded and they made there way over to Jon's camp.  
Jon saw Ghost lying by the fire and smiled he felt Sam tense next to him. "Is that a-a wolf" Jon saw him swallow as he turned his head.

Sam looked at Jon "No. It's a Dire wolf and his name is Ghost. He won't hurt you" Sam nodded and sat down next to join by the fire. Jon passed him some food and he took it. "So where were you traveling to?"

"The wall" Jon was surprised but kept quiet. "My father told me that if I didn't join the night's watch and give up my title as heir he would kill me and tell people it was a hunting accident" Jon felt sorry for the man he looked barely older than himself and was treated worst then he was even though everyone knew he was a true born. "So where are you heading?" Sam said as he took a large bit out of his meat.

"I'm heading to White Harbor and from there I'm going to book passage to Essos. You can come with me if you like. I know we just met but you seem like a reasonable fella and you've got nowhere else to go unless you want to go to the wall?" Sam shook his head. "Well if we go and get those bodies we could probably cash them in. There bound to be worth something and if so we can pay for passage and supplied for the ship ride if you won't"

"I would love to. There is nothing keeping me here so I don't see why not" They smiled at each other.

...

The next day around late afternoon Sam and Jon made to white harbor Jon got 25 gold dragons for the men which brought them supplies and passage to Bravoss. He didn't know if his aunt and uncle were there or not but it was the only ship from White harbor that was going to essos. So Jon thought it was the best they were going to get. He and Sam set sail that night.

Ned 

He and his men had searched the king's road but ended up running into Robert. He got down from his horse and walked over to the king who had already diss-mounted and was walking in his way. Ned got down on his knee as the King stood in front of him."Get up ned!" the king's voice boomed through the cold air. Ned slowly raised himself to his feet and looked at the king. He had changed over the years a lot. He is a lot wider than the last time he had seen him. "You've got fat" Ned looked at him and ran his eyes down and he raised his eyebrow. Robert realized what he meant and laughed and slapped Neds back.  
"Come on Ned, let's get to Winterfell" With that, they mounted their horses and stared on the road to Winterfell. Ned was worried about Jon and he had a bad feeling and there was nothing to do to remedy it. what have I done Lyanna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment is you need to vent your opinion or if you just wont to criticise my work, it helps.


	5. Chapter 4

Jon

The month-long boat ride to Bravoss was uneventful except from Sam's awkward encounter with people on deck due to the language barrier and Sam's social anxiety. To Jon, the ride was tedious and long but it did give him a chance to train on the ship with some of the men traveling on board, he picked different technics from the different types styles of fighters. Ghost had attracted a lot of attention, him being a mythical creature, by the journey's end he was about the size of an average wolf and growing at a rapid pace.

When they had finally reached port and docked Jon decided he hated sailing, the constant motion sickness the confined space, he was a man of the free and wild north and couldn't cope with the cramped vessel. Immediately upon stepping off the ship, he was bombarded by the city life and felt a sensitivity as the shouts of people around that rang through his ears, their aroma's filled with exotic spices and perfumes, which drowned out the stench and clung to the air possessively. It was a dramatic experience for Jon and kept him on high alert while he adjusted.

He and Sam had decided to glance around the city, while surveying for anyplace they could stay the night, to sleep off there journey and that dreadful ship. In the morning they had come to the decision, they would start looking for work and a permanent residence to stay. They walked through the marketplace, full to the brim of copper-skinned, pale skinned, and tanned skinned people selling various products from silks to snakes. They made their way through the crowds asking the citizens for directions to local inn's and they passed, he had picked up a little Brovosie from his journey from the north. A certain object caught his eye as he passes an armory stall. The swords steel was the same pattern as his father's. valerian steel. He thought. He deduced that the man hadn't come to the realization that he held such possessions. Jon grabbed the sword examining it as he moved it around getting used to it weight in his left hand. "Is that what I think it is." Jon caught Sam say from over his shoulder, he nodded in response.

He peered at the stall owner. "How much for this?". The stall owner only examining Jon's face, his eye's flickering between him and the sword while processing Jon's words. Something about the man gaze made Jon feel self-conscious and uncomfortable. He began to shift his weight between his feet as he waited for the man's answer.

"For you. It is free.",the man's accent was thick when he spoke the common tongue, Jon was surprised by this but passed the sword to the man outstretched wrinkled hand. He then placed the sword in its scabbard and handed it back. But just as Jon was about to take the sword the man grabbed him and hauled forward bringing him closer to whisper in his ear. "But be careful and do not give up looking for what you seek. It is your destiny your find her and use this sword in the prosses. Aegon." Jon's eyes widened in shock and horror, he was thankful Sam didn't hear what the man said. He pulled free from his grasp with the sword in his possession, nodded to the man, and walked away with Sam and Ghost on his heals.

...

Later on, in the room of an inn, they ended up finding, Jon sat by the raving fire as Sam and Ghost soundlessly slumbered. He couldn't get what the man said to him of his mind. How did he know who he was? And what did he mean when he said it was his destiny to find her? Who is she? Theses circled in his mind, making sleep seem like a distant memory.  
Jon removed the sword from its scabbard, which was simply black leather. He held the hilt of the blade which held a snow white wolf with rubies in the place of its eye's, it reminded him of Ghost and felt like it was his destiny to find this sword and his direwolf. His father always said all the greatest swords had names. So he figured he would have to name it and decided on WolfsClaw. ( A/N: didn't want to change the name much from the show and couldn't give it the name longclaw because it's a different sword).

...

The Next morrow Jon set off going in search of a job, so they could survive in this place. He ended up making a deal with the city watch, where he would find criminals and take them in dead or alive. The more serious the crime the more he gets paid. He was an atypical sellsword because he swore to fight with honor. He traveled around Bravoss looking for any information regarding his family but ended up empty-handed. He was starting to think the man at the stall was a fraud.

...

On his way back to the inn he passed a dark alley and saw 6 men attacking 3 and felt like he needed step in. "What are you doing?!" all the men turned to look at him but he couldn't make out there faces in the dark so he decided to walk toward them he had both of his swords strapped around his waist and his hand on the dragon hilt. The men saw him and stepped away from the other men getting into a defensive position. He pulled out both sword keeping in mind he had only trained with dual weapon a few times but he figured he could beat them if he was smart.

Two of the men stayed with the three men they had attached, who were still on the floor, while the other four circled Jon. He kept his eye on all of them flicking between them all. Two men behind him and two in front. The two men in front of him attached at the same time and Jon parred there blows stepping back and behind the two behind him so all four men were in front of him. All four of them attack Jon easily blocked and the one on the right far side was left open so Jon used WolsfClaw to slice through the man's throat and turned his attention to the other three men the all looked surprised and Jon thought he saw fear in their eyes.

The three men attacked again all aiming for his chest which gave Jon the opportunity to block and tangle their sword together, lunged forward between two of the men and striking them at the back of there knees severing their legs and bringing them crashing to the ground. Jon looked over at the final man, he seemed scared and dropped his sword and backed away out of the ally. He looked over at the three men that had been attacked to see they were standing and wiping the blood of the two men that were watching them. Jon did the same and walked towards them.

"Thank you." one of the men said."The name is Liam" Liam reached out his hand and Jon took it and smiled. Liam turned and gestured to the other two men."This is Tykan" Liam pointed to his right at a tall muscular copper-skinned man, Jon presumed was a native to Bravoss. Tykan retched out his hand, copying Liam gesture. "And this Amleek" Amleek wasn't as tall as Tykan but was copper-skinned aswell and had long brown hair that was tied back in a braid, as he was a Dothraki man. Liam seemed to be the leader but only looked a little older than Jon, he was lean, tall, had dirty blond hair that was cut short, blue eyes and he could speak common tongue very well Jon figured much better than the other two.

"I'm Jon" Jon said as he looked between the men than around at the bodies. He knew he would get a fair bit for these men but needed help carrying them. He glanced back at the men. "Help me with these men I have to take them down to the city watch." The men shared a confused gaze but nodded in agreement and started helping Jon picking up the bodies.

...

Jon was right. He got a fair bit for the men and even offered some of the money to his new companions, which they took. As they walked the bodies to the city watch, he found out that Liam could speck Dothraki, Valyrian, Westorosie, and Bravosie. Jon knew this was useful so he asked him to teach him in exchange for a place to stay. They even offered to work with Jon, which would help earn more money, so he accepted.

Ned

The whole family was worried about Jon all except Catlyen, they couldn't find him anywhere. Ned had sent scouts out of whom had come back empty-handed and no news of his whereabouts. Ned was frustrated and there was nothing he could do to find his son, the king was there and he didn't want to dishonor his guests by leaving.

He left he solar for some fresh air and found himself down in the crypts in front of Lyanna's statue. I'm sorry Ly. I should have listened when he said he didn't want to go to the wall. Now he is missing and could be in danger and it's my fault. Ned felt his heart pain with the realization he had broken his promise to her. He had failed his little sister in life and death. He felt a stay tear dampen his check as he looked upon her face.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned and saw it was Catlyen. He turned back around to look at Lyanna and felt Catlyen make a halt his side. He looked and saw her looking at Lyanna, she looked back at him and he saw concern in her eyes. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "You've seen distant and distracted these past few days. Whats the matter Ned?"

He gets angry at this and shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "What wrong me Catlyen?! My son is missing and there is nothing I can do about it." He becomes more sad than angry by the end of the sentence." It's my fault he left. I should have never told him the truth sooner." With that, he turned back around to Lyanna.

"What truth Ned?" Ned sighed and looked down at the ground with his eyes closed. Catlyen grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. She had confusion written on her face. "Look at me, Ned. What truth?!". He knew he should tell her but he doesn't know how she would react and how she would feel about the fact that had lied to her all these years. She would most likely hate herself for the way she had treated Jon and resent him for not telling her sooner.

So he didn't tell her. "The truth about me and Benjen scheming behind his back and arranging for him to join the Night's Watch and rot away at the wall!"  
She didn't look convinced. "Ned there is something else because I already knew about that but you still hesitated. Please just tell me. I swear I will not overreact." But he knew that was not true.

He looked up to Lyanna and told her everything about Jon's true parentage about how he is not a bastard and that he only lied because Lyanna asked him to protect Jon in her dying breaths and he had honor that pledged no matter what people thought of him.

After Ned had told her everything there was a long tense silence in the crypts. More so than normal. He turned to look at Cat and she had a mix of emotion written on her face. She had kept her promise but her lack of reaction was alarming. "I'm sorry I lied, but it was to protect him and if I told you, you would have treated him differently and that would have sparked suspicion."

She seems to understand but still, her eye teared up. "I understand Ned. But how I treated that child... it's unforgivable." Her voice was full of emotion. "We have to do everything we can to bring him home. I will look after him as if I would my own and no one will ever what was said here." She looked up to Lyanna "I promise you this and I will try to make-up for the past. Granted it's not too late." She turned, looked at Ned and left the crypts.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon travels to Valeria.

Jon 

Months after Jon met Liam, Tyken, and Amleek. They'd had jobs here and there mostly just hunting criminals and that was he gained such a large following. Some Jobs he wouldn't plan and would end up attracting a crowd, and the crowds where nearly always full of people looking to join them, sometimes even the victims would join them. And soon enough 5 became 100 and 100 became 500. Sam thought it would be a good idea to become there own sellsword company but with morals. Sam was the mastermind behind the operation and did all the number stuff Jon didn't wont to do. Liam thought it was a good idea if Jon led the company seeing as he brought it together and so he took the role as leader.  
Jon made it so they would fight for honor and wouldn't hurt innocents. He appointed Liam, Tyken and Amleek commander's seeing as they help bring the group together. They offered support to Jon and would help with training the men and leading them. Liam was in charge of teaching the men common tongue to male it easier to communicate with each other. They had been making contracts with wealthier clients earning them more money and a higher following and soon there were around 1000 men fighting for them. People started calling them the ice-vipers. Jon thought it had something to do with his name or where he is from seeing as he is the leader.

They recently took a contract to go to the doom of Valyria and recover a lost artifact, it was a golden cup supposedly belonging to the Targaryen's according to the records. It was an easy job straight in and straight out and they were getting paid a fair amount because of the danger it puts them in. The 53 men aboard the ship had all volunteer as Jon had not wanted to force his men into doing tasks that could get them killed of possibly cursed into living there lives on the island as a Stoneman slowly going insane. Jon's time on board was very useful in allowing him to think about everything most of all his lost family. What they would have thought about Valyrian and seeing were there ancestors lived. He had spent nearly a year in Essos and looked for them for months only to find the smallest information on how they had lived in a house in Bravoss, it had a red door and a lemon tree in the courtyard but that was all he found.

Jon had kept himself busy with contracts and leading and commanding his men. He would often go out to the streets of bravoss and sing for the people he enjoyed people reaction and making them happy. When he and his men were celebrating or on a grueling mission they would sing to lift their spirits. It always reminded him of the father he never knew seeing as he had gifted Jon with his harp.

While in his room he thought of his family back at Winterfell and he didn't know what has changed while he has been good and didn't know how they were doing. He missed Arya and there sparring sessions he would sometimes spare with his men to hone his skills with double swords and had learned Valyrian and bravosie. Liam was surprised how fast Jon picked it up, but Jon suspected it had something to do with his Targaryen roots.

...

They had finally reached Varyria after about a week of sailing. The first thing Jon saw was the wreckage. There was charcoal ash covering the ruble leaving a smokey musk to linger above hiding sun and casting a shadow covering the whole island and reflecting from the water making it seem like an endless black hole. It gave Jon an ominous feeling about this place and the mission but he could feel the magic in the air as he stepped on land with his men in toe.

He looked behind him to his men. "We should camp here for the night and take turns keeping watch, you don't know what could jump out." They nodded and began making camp. Jon went to explore the island to find his bearings. And chose the least dangerous path to get to the spot they were going to be digging for the artifact.

...

He had been walking for about ten minutes when he saw an opening to a cave and walked towards it with his torch outstretched in front of him. As he walked into the cave, he was hit with the overwhelming stench of rotting flesh. He covered his mouth and nose with his free hand and continued walking. He a light at the end of the cave where it has been damaged and made a hole in the roof of the cave. But that is not what caught his eye he saw something reflecting the light in the rubble at the end of the cave. He touched the ruble and began removing it to reveal the object. As he touched the object imaged flashed in front of him. One was a huge dragon, it had green scales and orange eyes. It opened its jaws to reveal large intimidating teeth and a fire building in the back of it's through. Jon quickly ducked shielding himself from the flames that never came. He opened his eyes again and looked down at the object.

He reached for it and saw that it was Darksister, he knew what it was because he felt it tell him so and felt the magic surge through the blade as he touche the winged hilt. He had read all the stories growing up about Aegon the conqueror and his sister wifes Visenya and Rheaneys. It was Arya's and Jon's favorite story.

As he studied the sword a man reached out and tried to grab him. He stumbled back and reached for his torch and saw the hand was covered what looked like scales skin and it was dark and rock-like. He swiftly took the sword and brought it down on the hand severing it and Left the cave with Darksister. He felt as though the sword was not for him, he already had two WolfsClaw and his father's sword. So he vowed that he would keep it safe and give it to either Daenerys or Viserys when he meets them.

...

The next morning when the camp awoke they made their way through the island to the spot where the client said the artifact was rumored to be. They didn't have to walk far to get to the spot and most started digging while a few kept a lookout for the stonemen as they liked to call them. "Cap, ya saw one of those stonemen" The man looked right at him and smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen a whole man only an arm last night when I was scouting the island." He hadn't told anyone about his discovery because it didn't seem necessary. The men looked surprised by this and become on high alert. Jon only laugh.

"what it looked like sir?" Someone said in high valerian.

"It just looks like they have scabs all over. It looks like they have scales" Jon replied.  
"Probably why it's called greyscale" One of the men added.

"Yes most likely. Now get back to work, all of you!" The men get back to what they are doing having small conversation's between them as they worked.  
...

By the time the sun is high in the sky, they had the artifact and begin packing up to leave. "What was that?" The man looked frightened and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as he perched himself on the large stone overlooking the forest to the left. Jon walked closer to the man and heard the trees ruffling.

"Hurry up let's get out of here before you lot meet one of those Stoneman" Jon says this as he turns back to the men and begins helping them move the supplies. Two stone men jump out of the tree's and begin savagely beating and scratching at the men closest to them. The sound of drawn swords and screams fill the air. "Don't let them touch you!" He looks behind and points in the direction of a group of his men. "You lot get back to camp take the supplies with you and warn the Captian. We will be there soon. Now go!" The men ran down the path and disappeared.

Jon turns back to the stone men and then a man next to him. "You, set the tree's on fire to make sure there is no more hiding in there!" He nodded in response and grabs the torch and sets fire to the wooded area. It spreads fairly quickly and Jon knows soon they will be surrounded if they don't leave. Jon runs toward the stonemen and attacked them holding them off for his men."You have to leave. Now!" He shouts while keeping the stonemen away as his men collect their fellow brothers from the floor.

His men seem to be hesitant to leave him."Sir what about You?"

"I'll be fine. Now leave. That's an order!" They all leave down the path, which leads to the boats, as Jon held off the stonemen. He brings his sword down decapitating one and shoves another into the fire.

The fire had surrounded the whole woodland around him and spread all the way to the beach. Jon has no choice but to run through. He charges straight at the path that leads to the beach. He clenches his teeth and swords in his fists as he collides with flames. He felt overwhelmed with the warmth and his senses where distorted making his vision blur. He couldn't feel his clothes weighing him down, his boots had melted away under his feet as he ran. He soon burst out of the flames naked as his name's day. He fell to his hands and knees trying to regain stable breathing. He looked up to find his men's gaze full of awe. He stood up and searched through his men they all just stood there staring until one copper-skinned Dothraki man fell to his knees this set of a chain reaction until all his men were on their knees.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews good and bad (haters gonna hate). Sorry about rushing into the whole sellsword thing but if I had written all of it we would have been here for a while and wouldn't have gotten to the sick bits. :T  
Timeline: (Jon's age)  
Jon left Winterfell and meets Sam was about 16 nearly 17   
They reach bravos and Jon meets Liam, Tyken and Amleek Jon is 17   
Jons makes the sellsword company about a year later, although he already had a lot of followers. Jon is 18  
Jon takes the job to Valyria he is about 18/19   
This chapter he is 19. 

Sam 

sam had been nervous about starting the mercenary group at the beginning because he knew he couldn't fight and felt like there was nothing for him to do. But when Jon thought of the idea to let him run the company's books and figures while Jon did the manual labor by leading the men and training, he was less nervous and felt as if he had found his calling. Sam would compose contracts with high-end clients meaning they were getting larger sums of money to support the 2,000 men that occupied the Ice-vipers, as the people would call them.

Jon had been gone for about a month on a mission to find a lost artifact in the doom of Valyria. Sam thought it was a bad idea and didn't want Jon to go just in case he was killed. If that ever happened, Sam new that he and the men would be lost and would have nothing keeping them together. Jon was the one who brought them together, had saved most of the men and gave the men something to believe in he kept them motivated and their morals in check.

Sam had received word of a Daenerys Targaryen having burnt the masters in Astopor and liberated the unsullied and that now they fight for her. It was even rumored that she had three dragons and is the 'mad king' reborn. But Sam doesn't believe that. He thinks this woman is a good person because only a good person would have set the unsullied free. She may have killed the master but it doesn't make her a bad person.

He received an offer from a man in Pentos named Illyrio. The man seemed to want protection and a little help until he gets new guards. Sam believed it was a simple Job and new that Jon was on his way back and would be stopping off at Pentos for supplies so Sam had decided to send Jon a raven about the job.

Jon 

Jon received a raven from Sam a day earlier and decided to take the job that was described in the message. As he and his companions were walking through Pentos towards this Illyrio's estate. Jon was thinking about how Things had been awkward between him and his men after the incident. After it happened all the men thought he was a god and would pester him and stare at him when they thought he wasn't looking. So yesterday after receiving the raven he gathered his men and told them about the contact and he addressed the elephant in the room by telling them he wasn't a god and he didn't want his men to treat him differently. They all agreed but he sensed it would take some time to be put into action.

...

They reached Illyrio's estate and were standing in the man's audience chamber. It was extravagant and full of exotic silks and food. The room was filled with treasures. There two servant girls there to wait on the men but he told them to just stand and to not touch anything. A fat man walked in covered in robes and drowned in perfumes his beard was greasy Jon could tell by the fact that the light reflected off it. His entourage came to a halt as there Lord sat down on a huge cushion chair.

Illyrio eyed Jon up and down and grinned. "So you're the infamous Jon Snow I hear so much about. I have to say the story do not exaggerate your handsomeness, but I thought you would be taller." Jon let didn't react to his insult. The man continued to eye him until they came to rest on his father's sword. His eyes widened and he looked straight into Jons eyes. With realization edged on his face.

"Well my Lord I'm here to do my job. So can you please give us our orders and we will be on our way." Illyrio nodded and gave them their orders.

...

Jon had men patrol the estate and guard Illyrio's room all night. Jon was personally requested to guard Illyrio on his day to day business, he wasn't in a place to decline, so he accepted. This routine continued for around two weeks, Jon had noticed Illyrio starting at him often with an unusual expression on his face and observant eye's. One afternoon Jon was guarding Illyrio while he lounged around, Jon caught him glancing at him regularly but ignored it, he knew he would sometimes have strange clients, it was part of the job but Illyrio would sometimes make him feel self-couscous, the feeling of his eyes burning into him was content and intense.  
"You Know you look like him" Jon heard him say. He was startled a little.

"Who?" Jon humored him. But felt a little nervous.

"Your father" Jon was confused and didn't know which father he meant. But he suspected the Prince.

"You've never met my father" Jon turned to Illyrio, who had a smirk edged on his face and watch him carefully.

"No. But I have met you're aunt and uncle, and you share some resemblance. You have the same facial features, and your hair is the same but a different color and your eyes are strange to me. And of course, there's your father's sword you carry around." Jon was shocked, to say the least, he really hadn't expected this, to find out this man had met his family it was share dump look.

"What are they like?" Jon asked he walked towards the man.

"Well, they stayed here for about a year and then Viserys sold your aunt to the Dothraki to gain an army. Viserys wasn't a kind man he had grown resentful over the years and thought that the crown belonged to him. But people only thought him the bigger king nothing more and grew angry because of it. He was cruel to handmaidens and would sometime take his anger out on Daenery's" Jon was shocked, he hadn't expected this. He felt bile in the back of his thought. What kind of men would wish harm on their own sister? "Your aunt Daenerys, she was the complete opposite only a girl when I last saw her. She was kind and quiet and very beautiful. I didn't do anything to help her though only followed Visery's orders" Ilyrio didn't really seem sincere. Jon felt like he didn' really care about them and only cared about his benefits.

"What happened to them?" Jon asked hopefully, he wanted to gain any information he could on his aunt and uncle.

"Last I heard Viserys was killed by the Dothraki while Daenerys thrived and became pregnant only to lose the child and her husband and that's all I know of them. I believe that was a few years ago."

Jon was disappointed with this and thought about them all night in his room. He didn't expect Viserys to be cruel and deep down for some unknown reason he felt a sense of relief that he was gone. He thought about his aunt and all she had been through, he was determined more than ever find her. He was her only family and he had to give her Darksister. But he didn't know what he would do or say to her if they did ever meet but he knew when the time came it would come to him.

...

Jon had been traveling around the city of Pentos with Illyrio for the entire day he. Illyrio said he had an important meeting with someone, Jon didn't read too much into it because he wasn't there to indulge on Illrio's business only protect him and make sure he doesn't get killed or hurt while under his protection. The carriage they had been traveling in was small and hot very hot Jon felt as though he was suffocating. He had gotten a little used to the heat of Essos he wore less clothing which he found made him move faster as he fought, which was useful. But still he was northern born he even had Snow in his name and he felt like he was melting away. The heat was only worsened by the stench of sweat and exotic perfumes he suspected belonged to the man opposite him. All the time Jon had been in the presence of this man, he had never seen him bathe and it made Jon nauseous. He stole a glance at the man and still he was being watched with those ever observant eyes, Jon didn't know why only he knew his family, which was a surprise, but he should have stopped staring at him after making that announcement to him but he hadn't and Jon was starting to suspect that he was Just plain weird.

They arrived at the location Illyrio was supposed to be meeting this man he got out of the carriage first thankful to breathe in the fresh air. He turned and waited for Illyrio to get out of the carriage which took a while. He watches Illyrio's servant bring him some steps and begin to help him down them Jon tried hard to keep a straight face pursing his lips together to keep his stoic expression. When Illyrio finally reached him they began to walk into the tall building the doors where guarded by two men with spears he suspected they were unsullied. The whole building was extravagant much more than Illyrio's estate compared to this his estate looked like a shack. They were escorted through the door to what Jon suspected was an audience room or some sort of meeting room. Three men were perched up on a platform at the end of the hall they were looking straight at him and Illyrio. They were all copper-skinned and had greatly beards and long dress robes consoling there overweight bodies they reminded him of Ilyrio but richer, they stunk of money and Jon was used to it being around so many rich clients.

They reached the platform, Jon looked to all three of them keeping his eyes on the doors and the unsullied standing behind them and the guards standing behind the men. "You must be Jon Snow." Jon was shocked and looked at Illyrio who had a blank expression on his face. "Illyrio here says you are the leader of the Ice Vipers was it?"  
The man gestured to Illyrio for the answer. "Yes, Persefus." Jon looked at the men and they looked back at him intently.

"We have a Job for you and your men in exchange we will give you more soldiers" It was a fair offer but Jon suspected that the men would be slaves. But if they are I can set them free when we get back to Bravos. And if they want to join the company they can and get fair money for it.

"What is the Job, my lords?" The men looked between them and had a confused expression.

"Look he even calls us lords, I like this man." They all laugh. "Well, Jon Snow we want you to go and get our money for us." They all looked serious again. "We want you to get back what someone stole from us, the person you are looking for is a man called Hafek. He leads a bunch of hoodlums who attack and rob innocent people" When they said 'Innocent people' Jon wanted to laugh he knew they were talking about themselves who had slaves standing right behind them and had probably paid men to kill for them.  
Jon took a deep breath regaining himself. "Where would I find said hoodlums and this Hafek?"

"That is why we are asking you. We don't know where he is only that he robs people in town, so that is most likely where he is." Jon nodded and rubbed his chin.  
"I haven't completed my contract with Illyrio. But I could spare a few men." He looked to Illyrio and them to the men on the platform they were discussing among themselves.  
"As long as these few men include yourself then you have a deal. We have heard tales of you Jon Snow and only want the best." He was a little taken back he didn't know there were tale's about him and that they had reached Pentos.

"You are free to take this contact, my lord, as long as I am still guarded by your men and you assign personal guars to take your place," Ilyrio said from the side of him.  
"Well, then I will take up your offer," Jon announced to the men.

One of the men stepped down of the platform and stood in front of Jon. "We will have a contract written up by the hour, stay and have some food. And we can discuss your reward."  
Jon looked at Ilario who just nodded a little and then he turned back to the man standing in front of him. "Of course." He said with a fake smile on his face.  
...  
The entered a dining room he was assigned the seat next to Illyrio. The table was full of exotic fruits and spices, there was meat near the center of the table and was seasoned with unusual herbs. Jon took his seat after the three men had sat down, three girls came in and brought him some wine they all looked at him closely in which he ignored, but one of the men picked up. "She liked you Jon Snow do you want her sent to your room at Illyrio's estate, it can be arranged, you can pick from any of them."  
Jon felt bile in his throat at the mere thought of that, it wasn't that the women were not beautiful it was that they were slaves and they would have no choice in the matter and he felt disgusted at this. He shook his head and stole and a quick glance at the woman behind him. "No thank you. "  
"Why not Jon Snow." he seemed very intrigued. "Do you not like the company of women?" all the men on the table turned to look at him.  
"It's not that, I'm just not in the mood." He lied, he didn't want to get any of them pregnant. Being a bastard is no life for a child he knew he had been living it for the past 19 years even though it was not true.  
All of the men nodded turning back to there food. "We will give you 3,000 men if you capture this man and his men for us dead or alive and also retrieve what was stolen from us." He chocked on some of his wine and looked up at the men.

"Ahm, that will be more than enough we will get to work first thing tomorrow." The quicker we get it over with the quicker we can go home. He thought. Home. What is home? He was saddened by this, of the thought of Winterfell at the thought of his family it had been nearly three years since he left and still hadn't got any information about his Stark family or his Targaryen family and Jon felt more alone than ever.

...

Jon told his men the night before about the mission and they were in town scouting and keeping an eye out for any information they could about Hekaf and his men. They had spread out across the city making sure they were subtle about os they didn't attract attention. He was looking around the markets with Yinta on his left. "Sir, I think you should go and minstrel over there, you will draw a crowd, pick-pockets, and thieves love crowds."

Jon knew this was a great idea and decided to run with it he told Yinta to fetch his Harp. He walked to a few of his men and told them the new plan and told them to stay close to the crowd and keep an eye out for anything fishy. Yinta had just made it back with Jon's father's harp in his hand, he was out of breathing and taking heavy breaths to regain stable breathing. "Here you go, sir." He handed Jon the harp.

"Thank you, Yinta. Keep an eye out" He nodded and walked away. Jon walked to the side of the street and began to sing for the people. He felt time stand still and that everyone around him disappeared. He closed his eyes and he strummed the harp and continued to sing the melody. After he had finished the balled he opened his eyes to be greeted by a huge crowd, they began to clap and throw money into his lap. He looked towards Yina and gave him a look asking 'anything' and Yinta only shook his head in response and gestured for Jon to carry on and so he did. He went back into his little world again the second verse was interrupted by shouts of men Jon opened his eyes and paused. He saw Yinta holding a man, he smiled as Jon looked at him. Jon stood up and walked through the crowd and to Yinta.

"Good job Yinta, who is it?" Jon asked as he grabbed the mans head and lifted it so he could see his face, he looked a few years older than Jon, copper-skinned and full of scars.  
"Thank you, sir, I don't know who is but I saw him stealing money pouches from the people in the crowd, he and some other man that is, there other there with Lincon and the others sir." Jon nodded.

"Let's take them somewhere less crowded and we can find out who they are!" He shouted so the all the men could hear him.

A/N: Just thought I should bring back Illyrio so that Jon could get more information about his family and finally know that Viserys is a bloody dickhead. Illyrio is full on always chatting wet by the way. :T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon will meet Dany in a few chapters, its really fast pace up till then and then after it will be slower. hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I will be posting all the chapter's up to the recent one chapter 18 within a few days, so I'm not confused by the fact that I have to post different chapters to different websites.

Jon 

"Let's take them somewhere less crowded and we can find out who they are!" He shouted so the all the men could hear him.

They walked into an alleyway and he ordered two men to block each entrance do that none of the men could escape and no one would intrude on what they were doing. Yinta put the man he was holding onto his knees Jon shook his head. "Yinta, pick him up and let go of him, we want to ask them some questions, remember we don't kill or harm innocents and this man is innocent until proven guilty."

Yinta nodded and let the man go, the man shrugged Yinta's hand of him and stood with his head held high and proud. Jon respected it. "Jon Snow" Jon reached out his hand hoping the man would take it. "And your name is..."

The man stared at Jon's as if making a choice. "Hafek" Jon recognized the name and so did his men they all looked at each other. "You are Jon Snow, leader of Ice Vipers correct," He said in Pentoshi taking Jon's hand.

"Yes". Jon said. "I'm here looking for you actually, you have something that belongs to my client Persefus. And I would like it back. It would be wise if you co-operate." Jon's voice was deep and strong and could be heard by everyone in the ally. Hafek looked at his men, who were apprehended by Jon's men, then he looked back at Jon and at his swords strapped around his waist.

"I will give you what you seek, Jon Snow. If you show me your swords, I have heard stories of there beautiful and would like to see them. I would also like to join you." Jon was taken back by this.

"Give me the treasure you stole and I will you show you my swords. Prove yourself to me and I will let you join me. Prove to me you have honor I will consider your second request." Jon was right in Hafeks face by the end of his little speech, he saw fear in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with determination. Hafek shifted from side to side a trait that Jon's shares with him.

"I haven't got it with me. But if you follow me we can collect it" Hafek glanced at his men again as he said this. "if that is what you wish" He added with a smirk on his face.  
Jon pondered what he said. "You and I will go alone your men will stay here and so will mine" Hafek nodded and went to move out of the ally only to be grabbed by Jon. "If you try anything your men will be killed and you will see my swords up close. Do you understand." Jon bluff brought fear to Hafek's eyes again but he did well to hide it. Jon knew the tactics of intimidation and did it to make sure no one got hurt. They made there way out of the alley and joined the crowds.

...

Jon and Hafek reached a halt at a tavern in the middle of town. Hafek looked at Jon. "This is it." Hafek pointed to the building in front of them. "Follow me, Sir." Jon followed Hafek into the tavern, it was busy, stunk of sweat and booze, and was booming with the whales and laughter of men. They pass the bar Jon was halted by a woman, who put there hand on Jon's chest. "Hello, Handsome" Jon just shrugged off her hand and kept walking behind Hafek. He kept his eyes on his surroundings and looked behind him to the women who placed her hand on his chest she looked hurt but caught his eye and winked Jon only frowned and looked straight ahead.

"Up the stair- " Hafek was cut off by two men barging into him, the men looked like they were in a fight and they all fell to the floor. Hafek got up and looked down at the men and pulled the men that were on top of the other from the floor. "Stop!" was all he said to the man as he held his shoulders, the man nodded and moved to pick the other man off the floor. Jon watched the whole things and saw how Hafek dealt with the men and how they listened to him. They continued on until they reached Hafek's room keeping in mind what he just witnessed.  
...  
After fetching the treasure they headed back to the ally and were greeted by there men. Jon turned to Hafek once they entered the ally. "Well, a deal is a deal" Jon unsheathed his sword and showed them to Hafek, He saw wonder in his eyes and was very surprised by the man in front of him. From what his clients had described he suspected a massive barbarian who was tough and rough but what he got was a young man who was just looking out for himself and his men, he reminded him a lot of himself. Jon swung the swords towards the wall and cut straight through it earning a gasp from the men. Jon only smiled and sheathed his swords again.

"Yinta!" he shouted and this broke the men from there trance. Yinta walked towards Jon. "Take Hafek and his men to our ship and get them situated." Yinta looked surprised but only nodded. Jon looked at Hafek. "I am giving you a chance, our rules are law if you break any of them you will be relieved from the company, is that understood." Hafek nodded and so did his men. "Wait for us on the ship, Yinta here will give you all the information you need and we will work out your fee when we get back to Bravos."  
Hafek looked astounded. "Yes, Sir. And thank you." Jon knew he was being genuine and smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, you don't know what you've got yourself into." His men laughed at this and Yinta left with Hafek back to the boats while Jon left with his men to return the item that was stolen.

...

"Jon Snow, it is good to see you again. I hope you completed your task." Jon was stood in front of the platform again holding persefus and his companions.  
"Yes, we apprehended the man and got what was stolen from you." Jon took the treasure from out of his bag and gave it the guard sating in front of him, the guard gave it to the men on the platform.

"Well done Jon Snow. The stories don't lie. You are very effective in your work. The 3,000 unsullied you received as your payment are in the courtyard." He got up an walked towards Jon walking straight past him in the direction of the courtyard Jon assumed. "Follow me" His companions stayed on the platform, Jon followed Persefus. They reached the courtyard, which was occupied by 3,000 unsullied all in line and standing straight. Jon thought they were statues at first, he felt sorry for the men. "You know of the unsullied yes." Jon nodded. He knew the unsullied were taken from birth trained in combat and have all questions are taken from them he also know's that they are castrated and to complete there training they would have to kill a baby in front of its mother. He felt uneasy, as that meant 3,000 babies had been murdered by the men in front of him.

"They are totally obedient and will only listen to the person who holds the whip." Persefus held up the whip and then handed it to Jon. "It is yours know, ships will be provided for you so you transport them to Bravoss correct."

"Yes, and thank you." Holden the whip made Jon feel sick to his stomach.

...

Jon had finished his contract with Illyrio and was at the docs with his men. He hadn't done anything with the unsullied after receiving them, he didn't know what to do he felt awkward around them and decided the best thing to do was let them go free and take the ships Persefus provided. He stood in front of them with the whip. He looked at it and threw it into the sea to his left. "Unsullied! I know you have lived your life being the pets of the masters, but you don't have to anymore. You are free men, the only reason I took the job was to set you free. And now that I have. You can go where you like and do what you want. You can take the ships that your master gave me and sail wherever you would like. But you can choose to join me, you can join me as free men and be paid and treated the same as any free man who follows me." Everything went quite and Jon didn't know if they understood valyrian or not.

Until they all started to take off their helms. "We Join Snow" one of the men. Jon smiled and looked at the men.

"Well then brothers, I welcome you to the Ice Vipers." They all started to bang their spears in agreement bringing a wider smile to Jon's face.

...

Jon left the Unsullied to get adjusted and only told them to chose someone to represent them as one of Jon's lieutenants. They were in the council room on Jon's ship. Him, Hafek, Yinta and White-ant the Unsullieds chosen leader. Jon suspected they chose him because he was the only one who could speak a little common tongue.

"Hafek. Can you use a sword." Jon said whilst standing behind his chair. He had a cup of wine in his hand. Jon never really liked wine and left his glass near full on the table in front of him.

"Yes, Sir." Jon nodded. "I have been fighting since I was small, to keep myself alive." Hafek took a large sip of the wine in his hand.

"I will have to see how well you fight." He said with a smirk on his face looking directly at Hafek. "We arrive in Bravos in four days. The men that had taken the artifact, collected from valyrian, will meet us in Bravos in around five days. Sam will want to take the numbers of the men we have brought back." He turned and met White-ant's gaze. "So White-Ant, can you make sure the unsullied are aware when we dock? And have them ready."

"Yes Sir" White-ant was stood by the door, stiff as ever. The unsullied haven't really adjusted to the concept of being men.

"Now, have you gone over the rules with Hafek?" Jon was looking at Yinta as he said this.

"No, sir," Yinta said with his head down.

"It's fine Yinta." He patted him on the shoulder in hopes to reassure him. "Just don't forget next time. White-ant, Hafek the rules are simple and there are only five and if you break them you will be relieved of your duties. Rule number one, no killing or harming innocents. Rule number two, no drinking on the job. Rule number three, be polite to the client. We don't want a bad reputation. Rule number four, no fighting with each other, I will not have men squabbling if you don't like each other keep away there are so many other men you can conversate with. Rule number five, no rape, just because we have a dick between our legs doesn't mean we are better then women is that understood." He then realized what he just said and gave White-ant a bashful look, Hafek just burst out laughing followed by Yinta and then White-ant making Jon laugh as well.

"I'm sorry that doesn't really apply to the unsullied but doesn't mean that you touch a woman without there consent. Okay, do you both swear to live by these rules and fight with honor?" He searched there faces.

"I do, Sir," they said simultaneously. They stood proudly with the heads raised high and there chest out. That made Jon's heart fill with pride as he felt as tho these men choose him.  
"You are men of the Ice Vipers now." They all smiled. "White-ant. Make sure you repeat this to the unsullied and if any disagree they can get off at the next port." He nodded and all of them left the council room leaving Jon alone to brood over his family and home.

Jon hadn't had any time to get a letter to his family back in Winterfell he missed Arya, Robb, Bran, Rickon and even Sansa. He knows they are not his real siblings but they are still his family and will be so till the day he has left this world he missed his father most of all, Jon hadn't really thought of the consequences of him running away and what his family thinks. They probably didn't know was or what he was doing. They might even think I'm dead? That thought made Jon feel guilty and he promised himself as soon as he made it to shore he would write to his family letting them know where he was and what he was doing and most of all that he was alive and well, he thought of what Arya would think of him going to Valyria and finding Ghost.


	9. Chapter 8

Jon

Jon had just arrived back at Bravoss from Pentos. His time in Pentos had given him extra men and more information on his lost family. He had a very productive stay in Pentos but was looking forward to having time to himself and with Ghost, he wondered how big he would be now being that Jon had been gone for nearly six months.

He found it easy to establish his leadership with the men and they even valued the order and sense of honor he bestowed on them. They were a huge brotherhood, all the men got on and if there were fights they were quickly dealt with meaning they were released from there oath to brotherhood, which deterred others from following their path and breaking rules. He noticed some of the men were a little scared of him and he suspected it had something to do with the incident but had never spoken of it. Nothing like that had happened recently and he wasn't looking to test it.

They docked at the harbor of Bravos, he ordered the new recruits to make their way of the ships last so Sam could get them sorted. Once he got off the ship Sam was there to greet him and the men and seemed to have established a group of helpers, who quickly sprang into action counting the numbers and taking names and the money from Jon. Sam and Jon left to go to Jon's room upon arriving he fell on his bed with a sigh and Sam walked over to the desk and sat poring him and Jon a glasses of Dornish red. Jon got up into the sitting position on his bed and took the cup from Sam taking a sip. "So what is it, Sam?" Jon looked over the brim of the cup at Sam, who seemed agitated but he supposed it was normal for Sam.

"Tyken and Amleek are away in Mareen with about 1,500 men between them and Liam is in the lands of Asshia with about 200 men. And know we have the men you brought with you, meaning we have to find somewhere to place them all. But it does mean we can take more contracts, I take it you have chosen lieutenant for the man"

Jon put down his cup and rubbed his face with his hand and sighed, "You can short that can't you please. And yes you should go and talk to Hafek and White-ant" Sam's face scrunched up in confusion when Jon said White-ant. " White-ant is the leader of the Unsullied" Jon clarified to which Sam only nodded. He was very tired and needed to clear his head and as if reading his mind Sam left the room but as he was about to leave the door he turned to Jon.

"I have missed you, Jon. Don't worry about anything I will handle it." Jon nodded in thanks and Sam left.

...

Jon decided he needed to get out so he grabbed his harp and made his down into the streets of Bravoss. He settled on a corner and began playing and singing to the people. This was a ritual for Jon, it helped him get away from his troubles and the money he raised would sometimes go to the orphanage down the way, Jon loved visited the kids and would help out whenever he could. He sometimes gave the money to some of the homeless or would buy food for them but one way or another he never kept the money. He sang for the only objective, making others happy which in turn made him feel a little happy.

Jon had gathered a crowd around him but had barely noticed until he paused to look around. There were over 30 people gathered around listening, some had smiles on there faces, some had tears in there eyes or running down there faces. They began to applause and threw money into Jons lap. He began to sing again until it was late afternoon and then made his way to the orphanage.

He was stopped by a greying man with red fiery hair, blue eyes, and a worn face. The man put his hand out toward Jon, it looked tough meaning he was a fighter he had a strong build with broad shoulder standing a bit taller than Jon. Jon took the man's hand and gripped it. "I'm Griff. What's your name lad?"

He let go of his hand an un-tucked his harp as he did so the man stared at it as if recognizing it."Jon." He said breaking the man's gaze from the harp. Griff smiled and looked into Jon's eyes as if searching for something. Jon felt as though he could trust this man, it was strange feeling but not unusual to him.

"Its good to meet you, Jon, you wouldn't happen to be Jon Snow the leader of the Ice vipers would you?" Jon nodded. "Good I came here to look for you. Your mate said you would be here I didn't want to wait." Jon could teel the man wanted to talk to him about something serious. 

Jon looked at the man then back to end of the street. "I'm heading somewhere but you are welcome to Join me and talk on the way." He looked back at Griff who nodded and Jon began to walk with Griff following.

...

On the journey too and from the orphanage, Griff told Jon how he was looking for Daenerys Targaryen, his aunt but Jon didn't say anything, he said he would need Jon's help seeing as he didn't want to use the Golden company on a sensitive matter he wanted any information he had on her. Jon wondered what this man wanted with Daenerys but kept it to himself. Griff wanted to start the search for Daenerys straight away. They had made there way back to Jon's residence. Jon offered him a drink in which he had accepted and made there way to Jon's room.

Jon opened the door and was pounced on by a huge direwolf who proceeded to lick his face. "Yes, I've missed you too Ghost. Now get off me." Ghost got off and backed away looking up to Jon then Griff who looked terrified. Ghost had grown a large sum while Jon was away and stood to Jon's navel. Jon turned to Griff. "This is Ghost. He is my direwolf and best friend." Griff was shocked but smiled as he looked at Ghost and Jon. Jon looked back to Ghost and scratched behind his ear as he made his way across the room to his desk and poured two cups of wine and gave one to Griff, Griff was holding out his fist to Ghost letting him catch his scent. "Come have a seat" Jon gestured to the seats by the fire. Griff nodded as he watched Jon sit slowly making his way across the room.

Griff looked around the room and seemed to have caught a glimpse of Jon's sword sitting against by his bed as he began to walk towards them with an unusual expression on his face. He reached out and picked up Jon's father's sword running his hand over the hit and the scabbard as if he was familiar with it. He looked towards Jon. "May I?" Jon nodded and Griff un-sheathed the sword. "Where did you get it? I thought it was last a long time ago" He moved the sword around, wonder in his eyes.

Jon looked at the man with a frown. "How do you know this sword?" Jon got up from his seat and walked toward Griff who finally took his eyes of the sword and looked at Jon.

"This sword belonged to a good friend of mine when I was Jon Connington son of Armond Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost. Now I ask you again where did you get it?" the man's tone change and Jon was shocked with information he just received. This man knew his father. That's why he is looking for Daenerys.

Jon had an overwhelming feeling he could trust this man. "Lord Eddard Stark gave it to me." Griff looked confused. "He said it was my father's," Jon said, he felt proud to be Rheagar's son and Eddard son, he looked straight at the man in front of him. But seeing Griffs intense squinted eyes he faulted breaking eye contact with him.

He walked closer to Jon so he was a foot away from him and looked him up and down. As his eyes met Jon's again, they widened as if coming to realization. Griff's face formed a wide-smiled. "I knew I recognized your face and that harp you were playing from somewhere, it makes sense, your looks, your musical skill and not to mention your skill with a sword, that I haven't had the pleasure to witness. But it all makes sense." Jon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You look just like him, the nose, the hair, although the color is Lyanna and so are the eyes" Jon felt his chest warm with the thought of his mother. Jon felt like he had been neglecting her by not visiting he had been so resentful before and couldn't stand the thought of not knowing who she was for all those years.

Jon and Griff sat down by the fire and Jon stared into it thinking about his parents, he head was leaning on he hand and his arm resting on the arm of the chair. He felts Griff's eyes burning into the side of his face. "So lad, what's your name?" Jon was caught off guard by his question and didn't answer. "Your real name I mean, I knew Rhaegar and he wouldn't give you a name like Jon." Jon liked his name and was almost offended by what Griff had just said but he knew that Jon was no Targaryen and that what he was.

"Aegon Targaryen" Jon hadn't said the name out loud in so long and it felt unusual coming from his tongue. But smiled and the subtle feeling he got when he said it. It felt right.

Griff grinned under his grey fiery beard. "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Rhaegar would always go on about prophecies, that the dragon has three heads and there needed to be three dragon riders like Aegon and his sister wives that's why he named his other two children Aegon and Rhaneys." Jon was confused and intrigued by this.

"Why would he call me Aegon if he already had a son named Aegon?" Griff looked at him with a saddened expression. He looked down at his cup and started to fidget with the brim sighing as he did.

"Aegon and Rheneys had already left this world by the time you were born if the time matches and Rheager most likely thought you were going to be Visenya instead. And you mother perhaps gave you the name. No one really knows I didn't even know he had another child and neither did Westeros" That made sense to Jon but he couldn't get over the thought of him being named after his dead brother, it made him feel guilty like he is living the life Aegon should have.

Griff and Jon talked about his father. Griff told him story's of what they got up too, how he met Jon's father and how he was his squire for a while and told him how his father hated fighting and killing but loved to sing and read. Jon felt closer to his father knowing they were similar and shared interests. Eventually, Griff stood. "I'm afraid I have to leave I've got to check on my men. I will see you on the morrow." Jon looked out the window and realized it was dark already. He nodded and walked Griff to the door when he was in the hallway Griff looked at him. "I will tell you more about your father and you can help me in my search. I will most likely have more information too by then." Jon nodded and shook his hand before he left.

Jon walked to the seat he had been occupying and stared into the fire again. He felt a pull as he did before in Winterfell and in the woods. He reached out, his hand was engulfed in flames. He saw him being attacked by a man in rags in a massive arena. Then the image quickly changed to a woman with long silver-blond hair, violet eyes which held a softness to them. She was unworldly beautiful and petite but she held a presence that made her seem like the largest person in the room. The image was replaced with icy-blue eyes they made Jon shiver and his hairs stand on end. And then it was gone Jon came back to his senses pulling his hand free from the fire's grasp and gasping for air to fill his screaming lungs. His mind racing through the images he had been shown What does it mean? he thought.

Sam 

Sam had been receiving word from mareen stating there was a new Queen who happened to be Daenerys Targaryen. Sam was not surprised, she was only living up to her name. He had grown up on the extraordinary stories of the Targaryens, they had magic in their blood and were not like ordinary people. Sam had wanted to be a wizard when he was younger and the Targaryen's were the closest to real wizards, he had ever heard of. This is why he was not surprised she had become Queen, the Targaryen's are too special to be like common folk.

Sam was on his way to Jon's room to give him the information he had been receiving and update him on the goings on around Bravoss and the men. Sam had been thankful to Jon for giving him a purpose, Jon gave him a friendship when no else would, and a confidence he didn't know he had. Jon didn't care that he was fat or that he wasn't warfare smart like his father, Jon let Sam do what he was good at and didn't judge him, he treated him like a brother and for that, he would follow Jon to the ends of the earth.

Sam knocked on Jon's door, the sound rippling through the hallway. He heard suffering behind the door signaling Jon was in there. The door burst open. His smiled dropped looking at Jon's pale sweaty face, his eyes looked haunted and distressed. "Whats the matter Jon?" Jon just looked at him and backed away from the door letting Sam in, Sam walked in closing the door behind him. He didn't notice that he slammed the door, only focusing on the shell of a man in front of him. "Jon!" He got Jon's attention then."What's wrong?" Sam was very concerned he knew Jon was the brooding type but he had never seen him like this before.

Jon sighed, rubbing his hand over his sweat covered face. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Just a bad dream is all." Sam noticed Jon trying to brush it off and new that he wouldn't budge as Jon was the most stubborn person he had ever met. Sam only nodded and walked over to the seat next to Jon in front of the fire. "What can I do you for Sam?" Jon said. It made Sam uneasy how easily Jon changed the subject.

"I...er...I received word of a job. In Bravos. Would you like take it or should I send White-ant of Hafek, but they are new and inexperienced in the art of mercenary work." Jon only looked at him he seemed exhausted. "Or we could just not take the contact." Sam watched Jon roll his eyes in annoyance.

"You know we can't do that Sam. I will do it and take Hafek and White-ant with me so they can learn. Who, What and When?" Sam smiled. And took a sip of his wine.

"I didn't get the name of the man but you are to meet him at the house of black and white tomorrow" Jon eyes widened. That place could only bring one thing. Death.

"What! You want me to go to that place and work for what could only be a faceless man are you out of your mind?!" Jon seemed skeptical. Sam only burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at? You think me being assassinated is funny?" Jon had a little smile on his face at this point.

"No. Your face, when I said the house of black and white." Sam said giggling. Jon smacked his shoulder to get his attention when Sam looked up he saw Jon's face, he couldn't control himself and laughed even harder. He heard Jon join in making him laugh even more. After about a minute they both calmed down there breathing uneven and tears in their eyes. Sam sighed and looked at Jon. "Jon, I was kidding there is no contact, I just... you seemed down that's all." Jon smiled, patting Sam on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sam." He leaned back into his seat and looked into the fire again Sam knew he had a lot on his mind. They sat there for a while until Jon suddenly lurched forward to the edge of his seat he looked into the fire then back to Sam, he had an unusual expression on his face. "I want to show you something, you can't tell anyone and don't freak out and don't get down on your knees or anything."

Sam was confused "Why would I get down on my knees?" Sam smiled awkwardly.

Jon looked back again "That's what the others did. Just be quiet and DON'T FREAK OUT." Sam nodded. Jon reached out into the fire, Sam's heart was pounding, what is he doing? 

Jon's hand went closer to the flame. "What are you-" Sam was cut off by Jon's hand plunging into the flame. Sam gasped and went to grab Jon only to be held back by Jon's other hand. San looked into his grey orbs they told him to trust him. Jon pulled his hand out of the flames, it was embedded in and Sam was astonished that it was completely unburnt his jaw went slack and his lungs lost all their air. He grabbed Jon's hand without thinking and brought it closer to his face to see if what he saw was true. He then slowly looked at Jon "H-H-How?" Sam stuttered.

Jon just shrugged and slowly took his hand back, retreating back into his previous position on the chair and looking straight into the fire. "I really don't know. All I know was that the first time I remember it happening was in Winterfell. The fire spoke to me, enticing me to reach out to it. To touch it." Sam listened and couldn't help but be reminded of what he read about the Targaryen's. Perhaps Jon is a Targaryen. Sam banished that thought as soon as it came. But it was then replaced by Daenerys Targaryen and what he heard about her.

"I've had word of a Daenerys Targaryen and it's said that she is unburnt aswell and has three dragons. I didn't believe it before but know that I have seen" He gestured to Jon "Whatever that was. I am inclined to believe what they say."

Jon leaned forward. "Where did you get this information?" Jon grabbed Sams forearm forcing Sam to look into his eyes, they were wide and held an intense fire, which confused Sam.

"I received word from Astapor and Yunkie not too long after you left then I Just received word that she had been crowned Queen of Mareen" Jon's face lit up he let go of Sam's arm and leaned back into his seat with a smile gracing his normally pouty lips. "Do you know her?" Sam inquired.

Jon turned to Sam and shook his head. "No, but she is the reason I came to Essos in the first place. I've been looking for her and her brother for nearly 4 years. And know I finally know where she is and I can finally rest easy knowing she is safe." Jon had a satisfied look on his face and Sam was confused. why did he need to find her? What was she to him? As if reading his mind. "There is something you need to know about me." He watched Jon pause and take a huge breath most likely to steady himself. "I am not Jon Snow. Well, I am but I'm not Ned Stark bastard son I'm not a bastard at all. My father's name was Rheagar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark. My birth name is Aegon Targaryen." To say Sam was shocked was an understatement he sat there staring at Jon piecing everything together. The sword, why would he have a sword with dragon wings on it if he was just a wolf. The fire, only Targaryen's have been known to have a high tolerance to heat. And that is what he is. A Dragon and a Wolf.

"That's why you're looking for her, she is your aunt and your her last relation. If the rumors are correct about her brother." Jon only nodded, leaving Sam to process the information laid out to him. Sam sat there going over all of it in his head sometimes stealings quick glances at the man opposite him.

"If you're going to sit there and stare at me all night, can you at least do it while I'm in bed asleep" Jon's voice brought Sam back to the present. He looked up at a smiling Jon.

"I'm sorry, I should leave." Sam got up and walked over to the door. He turned to Jon still sat by the fire. "Jon, just so you know it doesn't change anything, you're the same person and I don't care what your name is. You're just a Targaryen, which will take some getting used. But you are still my brother in all but blood and nothing will change that, remember that" He walked out without looking back. He knew that nothing would change the fact that Jon had been there for him when no one else would and he would do the same.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know two chapters in one-day but I haven't posted in ages and I'm on like chapter 20 on wattpad, just trying to catch up. Hope you enjoy x

Griff

Grif had been asking around for any information about Daenerys Targaryen ever since he had found out about her, it was a strange coincidence he came across Jon or should he say Aegon Targaryen in the process of finding the only other Targaryen alive. From the stories e heard about Jon, Griff expected a large brute but in fact got a handsome shy man who reminded him a lot of Rheagar especially when he sang and played that harp of his. It was a bit of a surprise but he shook it away and was on his way to Jon's place, to short out what they were going to do about Daenerys. He had been receiving inimaginable information about the young women, that she had three dragon's and birthed them herself. Some say she is immune to fire and drinks the blood of her enemies every full moon. It made him laugh, and he didn't dwell too much on them only on the fact that she had acquired a large force of Unsullied and second son. Most of the people he spoke to seemed scared by the tail of Daenerys but not in a bad way, in the way a ruler should strike fear.

He reached Jon's place and noticed the large sum of men crowding around in the courtyard, they where all cheering and hooting, Griff was intrigued so he went over to see what they were all watching. He pushed passed the men until he was in front of them and saw five men sparring four against one. The four men were all different one seemed to be a Dothraki as he had an arakh and he was dressed in rags. Two seemed to be Pentoshi and the other seemed to be Braavosi, he moved gracefully much more than the others, he was water dancing, a style which Griff had only seen practiced by Braavosi people. The man they were all fighting against was none other than Jon Snow he had his two swords in his hands dancing around the men and blocking there attacks easily. Griff was a little shocked at the extent of Jon's skills but understood why people referred to him as the greatest swordsmen since Ser Auther Dayne, Jon seemed to be holding back giving the men pointers and helping master their art.

The Dothraki man charged at Jon with a yell giving himself away, Jon twirled out of the way turning so he was facing the Dothraki's back, Jon kicked him to the ground. "Don't yell, you give yourself away!" Jon shouted as he reached down and helped him the Dothraki up. Jon got back into his stance and both of the Pentoshi men attacked him, Jon parried, they attacked again Jon blocked bringing their swords up and out of there hands, he brought his swords to there throats. They looked exhausted and scared. "Keep a better grip on your swords. There an extension of yourself. You don't just let go of body parts do you?" Both men shook there heads, Jon smiled and he caught Griff's gaze and smiled even wider. Griff smiled back. "I have something to do. I will see you later." Griff saw his men nod and go back to sparring as Jon sheathed his swords and walked over to Griff.

Jon smiled again. "Good to see you again. Can we talk in my room?" Griff noticed Jon wasn't even out of breath or sweating. Jon was a bit suspicious about the fact that Jon wanted to talk in his room but it only meant that it was something important that others couldn't hear. Maybe something about his family?

Griff nodded he saw Jon was eager to get to his room, he looked like he wanted to tell him something. Jon walked in front of him and towards his room. "Good to see you too, by the way," Griff added following Jon, earning a snort from him in return.

Jon

Jon had been thinking about the information he received last night from Sam all night and all morning there was nothing more he wanted to do but clear his head, so he went out to spar with his men and Griff happened to be there. They walked to his room and Jon was eager to tell him what he learned about Daenerys, he was so close to accomplishing what he set out to do all those years ago. Jon sat in his seat by the fire and gestured for Griff to do the same. Griff sat down and Ghost came over resting his head on Jon's lap, most likely sensing Jon's agitation.

"Jon what did you want to speak to me about?" Jon looked over at Griff and started stroking Ghost fur, to stop relive himself of some of the stress he carried.

"I received some information from my friend, Sam, last night." Griff looked intently at him wanting him to go on. "He said that he had been receiving word from Astapor and Yunki saying that Daenerys had been through there with a large army and three dragons and took the cities, he said that she was crowned Queen of Mareen and that is where she resides right now." Griff smiled at this and made Jon smile in return. He let out a huge breath and felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Griff rubbed his beard, most likely processing the information.

"Well, I think we should set a course to Mareen straight away." Griff seemed very eager now. Jon nodded vigorously, he was happy that Griff was thinking the same thing he was and couldn't wait to actually meet his aunt in the flesh instead of hearing taled and hearsay about her and seeing her in the flames.

"Yes, but what of my men. I can't just sail to Mareen and leave them and I can't bring them with me to Mareen." Jon stated. He had thought about this a lot last night, they might hate him for leaving and hate him even more for taking them with him. Jon doubted himself a capable leading and didn't think his men would follow him anywhere that didn't end in them getting paid.

"What?!" Griff seemed shocked, but Jon didn't know why. "Your men would do anything for you. I saw it out there, I haven't known you long but I know your men respect you and are loyal to you." This made Jon feel better but he still felt guilty about leaving them. "Why don't you, me and Ghost go ahead." Ghost ears perked up at the mention of his name. "Then you can have your men leave a day or so later so they arrive after us. So we don't pose a threat to Daenerys and we can get to know her and then you can offer your service's to her. It's a win, win situation really." Jon thought about it. It was a good plan but he wouldn't take his men anywhere they didn't want to go.

"I will discuss it with my lieutenants later and then see if they would like to join me, I will have to speak with Sam too. We should be leaving in the next week if everything goes to plan." Griff got up from his seat.

"Well, I won't keep you then. Aegon." Griff said it with a sly smirk on his face.

"I will see you tomorrow and I will have news about our departure. Jon." Griff smiled and left Jon. It felt weird sharing a name with Griff and also hearing him calling him Aegon but he liked it, he felt closer to his family, his father, his mother.

...

Jon had called all his lieutenants, Hafek, White-ant, Liam, Amleek and Tyfek and he had Sam there too, as he was one of the men who lead the brotherhood and organized everything. They all sat around the table in the council room, the men were talking with each other mostly about the missions they had just recently come back from. Jon was happy that the men got along and saw each other as brothers.

"I have asked you to come here because there is something I must do and it requires me to leave." They all looked confused. "I have to got to Mareen." He looked at Sam when he said this so he would back him because he knew why he was going. "I have to meet Daenerys Targaryens, for reason for which are my own." He added he looked to his men seeing the confusion in their eyes.

"So your just leaving us. Abandoning us so you can go and chase after some women you don't even know." Liam said he seemed hurt and Jon understood why they felt betrayed like he was leaving them.

"No. You will set sail three days after me, giving me time to arrange everything for your arrival. I won't force you to come. But this is something I have to do, I won't judge you if you leave." Jon left that out there for the men to ponder on. They all looked shocked as if he had said something to offend them.

"Unsullied owe Snow our life's. Wherever you go we go too." White-ant said Jon smiled and nodded to him in respect. Jon searched the others for an answer. He and white-ant had been sparing a lot they had been teaching each other there styles of combat.

"You already have my answer bother." Was all Sam said? Jon knew what he meant and was glad that Sam had his back, Sam hadn't even been awkward around him after he told him the truth and he appreciated it.

"I will join you. There is no point me staying here without you." Hafek said. "Yes, I and Amleek will join you too," Tafek said after speaking with Amleek. Leaving only Liam. He looked straight at him and saw the conflict in his eyes.

"There best be some good brothels in Mareen." Liam groaned earning a laugh from the whole group. Jon smiled at him in appreciation, nodding at only him to show that he was thankful.

"Thank you, brothers. I set sail in two days and you three days after that. It'll be me Ghost and Griff and we will take a small vessel." He said getting a nod from each of the men showing they understood. "Sam, you can stay here with a 1,000 men and if I need you I will send a raven." Sam nodded. Jon left so he could have everything arranged for his journey.

...

He and Griff had set sail two days later, Griff had two of his men with him, Jon didn't get their names but would often spar with them on the bow of the ship and they would join him for a game of chevy below deck in their cabins.

Jon was sitting on a stool in there shared cabin sharpening his father's sword, he didn't really notice the men shouting and singing at the top of there lungs. Jon was jolted out of his daze by one of the men bumping into him and knocking Jon' sword out of his hand. He shot up and frowned at the man on the floor, the man looked ashamed. Jon realized he was drunk and smiled and reached out a hand to help him up. Jon pulled the man up the man brushed the dirt off himself and walked back over to Griff and his other men. They continued to cheer and sing as Jon picked up his sword, he felt someone's presence next to him and turned to see Griff with an outstretched hand with and a cup of ale.

Jon smiled with his sword in hand and took the cup and followed Griff over to the other men he sat down and took a sip of ale. The other men around him looked drunk, he smiled into is cup watching them rock back and forth trying to keep themselves balanced.

"Jon Snow, we heard you are very good with those" the man gestured to Jon's swords. "Some say as good as ser Auther Dayne" Jon was honored to be compared to the great Ser Auther Dayne, the sword of the morning, but Jon knew they were exaggerating and only saying this because they are drunk.

Jon smiled down at the floor and rubbed the brim of his cup. "I wouldn't say that. But I can use them and I work hard training them. Any man with a sword and a bit of training could beat me."

The men scoffed, "Your way to modest Jon Snow.!" They all laughed and Jon smiled and watched them. "You and me both knew you could take all of us at the same time and still come out victorious!"

"It's true Jon is a great fighter as far as I could tell from the glimpse I saw in the training yard " Griff added and all the men cheered. Jon saw Griff take a sip of his drink. "I have also seen he has many other talents." He said with a smirk on his face Jon was getting embarrassed and kept his head down looking at the floor, he was trying not to make eye contact with the man around him.

"What are these other talents? Don't tell me, he shits out rainbows." All the men laughed including Jon, but the men did seem intrigued.

"Will you lot stop talking about me. If you want to know something about me. Then ask." Jon started getting the attention of all the men. He didn't like people talking about him, he felt very self-conscious. All the men nodded and shifted toward Jon. Jon leaned back in his seat and stretched his leg out and drank his cup dry. "What do you wanna know?"

"Is it true you are unburnt?" Jon was shocked they even knew this and looked to Griff for help but he seemed even more shocked then Jon. The men laughed again at Jon's reaction. "Men talk Jon Snow, even loyal ones. We did some looking into you before we got on this boat" Jon frowned he didn't know, to tell the truth, or lie but he knew there was no honor in lying. And didn't know why the men would look into him.

"Yes," Jon said very quietly. One of the men spit out his ale in utter shock showing Jon that the men probably didn't really believe what his men said. Jon didn't want to lie but he didn't want people knowing the truth either, so he smiled. "I also turn into a direwolf on the full moon, and I breathe dragon fire." He took a sip of his drink and watched the men over the brim of his cup, they all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "So what else do you wanna know?"

"Can you sing?" One of the men said gesturing to Jon left he turned to where he was looking and saw his fathers harp he turned back to the man and smiled.

"I think anyone can sing, but some are just not good at it. For example, you can sing" The man smiled and Jon wanted to burst out laughing "But you sound like a cat getting strangled." The man raised his eyebrow watching the other men laugh at Jon's joke.

"Yes that is true but you are avoiding the question" Griff stated earning a glare from Jon.

"I can carry a tune" The men raised their glasses and yelled "ha" and laughed, they started to sing the Dornishmen's wife and looked at Jon as they sang hoping he would join in with there little sing-a-long.

"The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,  
and her kisses were warmer than spring.  
But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,  
and its kiss was a terrible thing.  
The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,  
in a voice that was sweet as a peach,  
But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,  
and a bit sharp and cold as a leech.  
As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,  
and the taste of his blood on his tongue,  
His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,  
and he smiled and he laughed and he sang," 

Jon watched the men as they stood and sung on the table, they all stopped looking right at him expecting him to finish the song. Jon stood and sang. "Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done, the Dornishman's taken my life, But what does it matter, for all men must die, and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"

All the men cheered and clashed there cups together. "So you can sing!"

...

Jon shot up from his bed, his breathing was uneven and harsh, sweat beaded on his forehead. His chest hurt it was going a 1000 miles an hour and felt like it wasn't close to coming to a stop, Jon grabbed his chest and felt the moist material guarding it until he could finally feel his bare skin, he covered his heart with his hand in an attempt to protect it or ease it into its normal state. He felt his chest rise and fall deeply. He looked around the cabin through his wide eyes, it was dark and occupied by three other men all unconscious and seemingly unaware of Jon's meltdown. Jon slid back into his bed resting his head on his pillow and staring at the ceiling, he couldn't get the imaged of the icy blue eyes he saw in the flames. He didn't know what they were and he didn't want to find out who or what they belonged too, they had haunted his dreams from the moment he had seen them. They have to be important and to do with my future or I wouldn't have seen them in the flames. Jon lies there awake thinking about what they meant all night, but an image that he didn't know would make his heart swell was the one of Daenerys's violet gaze.

He looked over to his left and was greeted by the orange sky that signaled it was near morning, he went to get up but was restricted by his best friend Ghost. Ghost lifted his head to look at Jon, he leaned towards Jon's face and licked him. Jon chuckled and wiped his face, "Now will you move out of the way!" Ghost huffed and moved slowly of the bed and onto the floor Jon watched him with and rolled his eyes, Jon swung his legs over the side of his bed and got dressed so he could go to the deck of the ship.


	11. Ch 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya makes an appearance

Arya 

Arya had learnt not to get emotionless about what she was doing and let it affect her, she was no-one and no-one has no family or feelings about people that all change when she heard that her lost brother, Jon, had been in Braavos al this time and was the leader of a sellsword company called the Ice-vipers. She remember's the last time she was close to her family, at the red wedding she was close to meeting her mother and brother again and it was all gone in an instant she was not going to make the same mistake twice. She will make it to Jon and will not be delayed this time or have a grouchy man dragging her around this time this time is going to be different. She really needs it to be different. Jon was her favorite sibling growing up he was the only one who saw her for what she was and could be, not what the people wanted her to be. That was until he disappeared and ran away from home since then everything had gone to hell their family had been ripped apart and taken out one by one her father, brother's, mother, all gone and there was nothing she could do but get revenge.

She had been cleaning bodies for weeks and when she was finally given a task to do for the many-faced gods. She had been distracted from this task by the man who took the life of her dancing master, Serio Ferel the first sword of Braavos. She said the man's name every night to help her get to sleep as well as others, the other people she is going to kill for hurting her family. Ser Merran Trant, the man's name was she would be able to remember that name until she died he face too. She recognized him as soon as their boat came into port and was so caught up in her rage she completely ignored the thin man's request for some oysters. Killing Ser Merran Trant was worth what happened to her after she had gushed out his eyes and slit his throat, she would never forget the feeling of him shaking as he chocked, she would never forget his sobs as he pleaded for his life.

After that incident, she had her sight taken from her and was left out in the streets to fend for herself, being blind has its perks she was able to hear things and that was how she learned of her brother and his adventures.

She sat on a step in the streets of Braavos with a bowl in her hand to collect money her face was sore from the Wafe's assault yesterday and the day before. The wafe had the courtesy to leave her a staff so that if she came back Arya could try and defend herself. Arya heard footsteps approaching and dropped her bowl and reached for her staff, she was going to be ready this time. The footsteps got closer they were right in front of her. "Hit me, blind girl." The wafe's voice gave nothing away as always. Arya stated to wafting the staff around hitting nothing but air she moved around frantically hoping the staff would connect with something.

It did, the staff was caught by someone, she didn't move she just breathed heavily and waited to be hit or for someone to say something. "A man will give back a girl's eye's' if she tells him her name." She knew it was a trick and wasn't going to give in.

"A girl has no name." Seh felt his grip on the staff loosen until he let go of the staff, she let it fall she was tired.

"Come," Jaken said as he walked away, Arya went to pick up her bowl but his voice stopped her. "Leave it!" she followed him as they made there way back to the house of black and white. Once inside she followed him to the well in the middle of the hall in the house of black in white, she heard him scoop up some water in a cup. She had seen what the waters do first hand and was a little hesitant to take the cup. "If a girl is truly no-one then she has nothing to fear." She took the cup from him and drank.

Jon

Jon was standing on the bow of the ship peering into the horizon, Ghost at his side. The captain said they would be arriving tomorrow around noon, but it felt years away, he was anxious to meet his aunt and the woman who had been interrupting his dreams. Jon was surprised to catch a glimpse of an oncoming ship it wasn't too large or far away. He noticed its black sails and knew that the ship was not an ordinary ship and held no ordinary people they were pirates and surely enough one ship turned into two. Jon ran to the captain's chambers to warn him but abruptly came to a halt as he saw the other ship's where under 20 yards away. He looked around and decided to warn the people so he started to make his way below deck shouting at people as he went. The people went into a frenzy, men were running to the bow of the ship and on deck to protect the ship whilst the women and children went below to the far bottom of the ship the cabin which held the animals. Jon saw a boy hiding behind a barrel in the corridor he looked scared. his eyes were widened and he held his knees to his chest, Jon crouched down next to the boy. "Hey, it's ok." The boy looked at him and he saw the stray tears swimming in the kid's eyes. Jon grabbed the boys chin, "How old are you mate?"

"This one is one and ten." The boy said quietly, Jon remembered when he was the boy's age he was a little green boy who would rather salk in the corner then play with others.

"Well, your nearly a men then aren't you." The book nodded his head and raised it a little he also wiped the tear that fell from his eye. "There is something important I want you to do. Can you do that for me?" The boy nodded again. "take this." Jon took the dagger from his waist and handed it to the boy, the boy held it and rubbed the hilt of the blade. "Will you go below and protect the women and children, they need someone strong and tough like you to look after them. Can you do that for me?" The boy smiled and stood.

"Yes, I can do that." The boy ran away towards the cabin with the women and children hidden in it. Jon continued through the corridors.

He banged on the doors as he went by, making people appear out there doors he warned them and made sure the animals were kept below deck except for Ghost. He made it back to the deck, as he emerged he was startled by the chaos, there were men being killed left and right and the air was filled with there screams. Two men attacked Jon, he swiftly blocked and cut them down without breaking a sweat. Ghost charged forward and attacked a man, ripping out his throat. Ghost came back to Jon with red stains on his fur around his mouth, Jon petted him "Good boy."

The men were losing against the pirates the men that Griff had brought were all dead he didn't have time to process that in the chaos that was going on around him. He then thought of Griff and saw him in the corner of his eye cutting through a pirate, he was exhausted and only bearly staying alive, Griff was good with a sword Jon noticed. He began tearing through pirates left and right, he swang frantically but they kept coming and coming. He ended up being surrounded by 10 men and knew he wouldn't be able to take them but tried anyway. With Ghost at his side, Jon started attacking the men taking out 2 but being disarmed and restained by the men. Jon was exhausted and stared at the men in defiance as he riggled and tried to come free of his hold. The men brought him to his knees he looked around and saw all the bodies and Ghost with a rope around his neck and mouth and Griff in restrained next to him. Jon hung his head down in defeat he knew this was the end, he felt irritated, he was so close yet so far from meeting his lost family.

One of the pirated stood in front of him grabbed Jons curls and pulled his head up and action that caused him to wince. He peered at the man and his features were an upturn in a smirk Jon only kept a stoic expression glaring at the man. "You are a good fighter. I will not kill you the pits will." He laughed and dropped Jon hair causing his head to fall. "Take him and his mut to the ship. Have him cleaned up and fed and don't give him his weapons until we dock." The man looked at his men who nodded and made the way to there ship with Jon in there grasps. Jon watched as the man walked up to Griff "You are too a good fighter, it would be a waste if I killed you now. Put him with the boy and his mut and I will decide what to do with him later."

...

When they made it to Jon room they threw him in and Jon heard them lock it as they left, he got up off the floor and walked over to the bed. The cabin was small but cozy and the bed wasn't as bad as the one on the other ship. The door swung open reviling three women carrying buckets of water and cloth, Jon knew what they were there for but only took the bucket and cloth of them and excused them as they left Jon noticed the men outside his door most likely there to guard him. He didn't know where they were going but knew he was tired and alive. He also saw the room across from him and who was in it, Jon was relieved to see Griff alive. He washed and dried himself and was then giving some supper and tried to get some rests.

All he could think about was the fact that he would never see Daenerys, he will never meet his family. He failed and he failed her. Jon lied awake thinking about the image of her he saw in the flames and couldn't help but smile, and he didn't know why. The image of her was turned into ash by the image of those pare of blue eyes, Jon eyed snapped open to and was welcomed by darkness. Jon couldn't get the cold stare off his mind.

...

Jon woke to men shouting and banging around on deck, they had docked somewhere. Jon got up and dressed and paced the chamber until three men came to fetch him, one had his swords in his hand and the other had grabbed Jon's arms and dragged him to the Captian chambers. When he got there he was seated in front the captain desk. "You will be my champion in the great games. And if you win you can go free and I will collect the reward, and if you don't, well there is nothing after losing the games." His men laughed.

Jon was confused "What do you mean the great games. where am I?"

The captain only smiled and gestured to one of the men who moved forward striking Jon in the face making his vision go black.

...

Jon woke up to shouts and cheers of a large crowd. He sat up and tried to move his hands to rub his face only to be stopped by the rope tied around his wrists. He felt something wet on his palm and turned to see Ghost with his snout still restrained. Jon reached over freeing him from the rope, Ghost wiped his snout with his paw making Jon smile a little. Jon moved his hand to his hip then he remembered they took his swords, he looked to his left on the bench and thankfully saw a wolf and Dragon wings Jon pulled out WolfClaw and cut off the rope holding his wrist, freeing them he rubbed his wrists and looked around to find his bearings. There was a massive arched doorway that led out to a sand-filled arena filled with cheers and yells, this must be the great game, Jon thought. He looked to his left and saw Griff unconscious and reached over and shook him. "Griff" He whispered. Seeing Griff stir Jon removed his hands.

"Where are we, Jon?" Griff said slowly getting up and rubbing his head with his tied hands.

"I don't know. All I know is that it has something to do with the Great Games." Jon grabbed Griff's wrist and cut the restraints with his sword earning thanks from Griff. He looked up at his face, Griff seemed nervous.

"The great games you say. This is bad. Very bad" Jon was concerned. Griff looked around analyzing their surroundings.

"What do you, men?" He looked at Griff and saw him open his mouth to say something and was cut off by a man with robed. Clapping and getting there attention.

"Get up!" The robed man said ushering them towards the doorway. Ghost growled and stepped towards the man to which he stepped back with, absolute terror on his face. "Short your beast out, before I have it killed." The man was terrified and Jon knew it. "Bloody pirates, thinking they can just come here, dump a wolf and two foreigners on us and expect us to just put them in the games and they get paid for it too. But lucky for them, the crowd is in the mood for a bloodath." The man smirked as he said this stepping away.

Jon looked at Ghost. "Calm down Ghost, its fine. If I need you I will call you." Ghost looked back Jon and Jon could have sworn he saw him nod. Ghost walked away stealing a quick glance at the robbed man, who was getting the other men up. He saw Ghost walk away and looked back at Jon and Griff.

"Good. The Queen is here so we should not keep her waiting. Get out there now!" The Queen. Jon thought. He looked at Griff and they made their way through towards the opening following the men in front of him. As they walked out Jon was bombarded by the brightness and used his arm as a shield he heard the screams of the crowd and quickly dismissed them trying not to get distracted from what he was doing. When they finally reached the center of the arena Jon was elbowed by Griff and brought his arm down from his face to look at him. Griff looked at him and then looked straight ahead Jon followed to where he was looking and saw the huge crowds and then a platform with the Targaryen sigil on it he looked at each of the people on the platform, landing on a silver-haired, purple-eyed woman who was looking directly at Jon herself.


	12. Ch 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back through and edited a few mistakes. Hope you enjoy

Dany   
Dany had been dreading the day she had to sit in the pits and watch men kill each other for sport, she thought it was disgusting. She would have never agreed to it if it hadn't been for Tyrion, he convinced her it was a good idea and Daario helped tip the scale's a little. She was starting to believe that Daario was in love with her from the way he would look at her and the way he acted around her knew husband Hizdahr. Hizdahr was a little arrogant weak but it was expected from a man who had not seen any hardships or worked for anything in his life. She didn't like Hizdahr but she saw something in him and it interested her, she had seen it when she was intimidating the master into telling her about the sons of the harpy. She was about to push him towards her sons to be burnt and devoured but he impressed her when he did something that surprised either her. He stood tall and uttered the words 'Valar Morghulis' that is the sole reason he was still living he was brave in the face of death and this impressed her but this was then wiped away by the way he acted later. He stood on his knees and begged for her to let him live, she was disappointed but she expected it. She knew he was the only way to make people see her as other than a foreigner. 

She watched as Daario and Hizdahr were argued over who was going to win out of the competitors in the ring, one was a huge and strong and muscular and the other was not small but not as big as the other and he was fast at maneuvering around the larger man which gave him a fighting chance. She hadn't really been paying attention to the whole fighting she just wanted it to be over with, she couldn't stand the meaningless killing and she really didn't want to be part of it. She looked away as the bigger man decapitated the smaller one she was angered at the fact that the crowd just cheered on and laughed at someone's demise. She shifted in her seat ignoring Tyrion and Daario as they talked about something which she ignored, it was then that the group of men came out, it was the main event where all the men would fight and the last man standing would win his freedom or riches. They all walked to the center she glanced over all over of them until her eyes came to rest on a dark long haired man, he seemed out of place with the bluey-ginger haired man next to him. He wasn't as tall as the other men and didn't look like he was from Essos. He was handsome, very handsome, and didn't look like the type of man she would expect to be in the pits. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the announcer, he introduced all of the champions and where they were from, one from Mareen, one Dothraki, one Bravosi and one Pentoshi but she didn't take her eyes of the mysterious man and she noticed he couldn't take his eye of her either. She felt the heat in his gaze, burning into her orbs setting her whole body ablaze. "This is the greatest sword in Westeros. And is rumored to be the greatest sword in Essos too." The robed man said gesturing to the mysterious man, but she noticed that the man didn't like to be praised as he lowered his head and looked at his feet. This action confused her, she had never seen any man who did not take pride in people praising them. After the crowd settled the men all said their peace to the queen all except the two Westerosi men but she didn't mind she just couldn't take her eyes off the dark grey one's staring back at her. The crowd looked to her to start the match but she couldn't, she just looked directly at the man and couldn't condemn him to death she wanted to meet him, to know his name, she felt like she was meant to meet the man, like she had a connection to him and he must have felt it too by the look in his eyes.

"My Queen, they are waiting for you to start the games," Hizdahr said. She was a little annoyed by his voice and looked at him narrowing her eyes, he leaned back and looked away from her in shame knowing he had angered her. She hesitated, then brought her hand's up. She looked away from the man and clapped signaling the start of the games. The pits were filled with cheers and steel slicing through the air as the men unsheathed their swords, the sun reflected off the mysterious man's swords making them glisten and that is when she saw the unusual patterns of the sword, they were beautiful. He swung them around with grace and seemed to be very comfortable in what he was doing. The Dothraki approached him going on the offensive getting ready to strick, which he did. He swung at the man and the man dodged and ducked out of the way quick, very quickly. He moved with an ease she had never seen he looked one with his weponds as if they were an extension of himself. The Dothraki kept striking seemingly getting angry at the man dodging all his attacks, the Dothraki charged at the man with a scream and the dark haired man sidestepped and turned to face the Dothraki'sback, he kicked the Dothraki making him fall to the ground and sheathed one of his swords giving the Dothraki enough time to get up and back into his stance. The man twirled his sword hand and bent down into his stance, they stood toe to toe circling each other. The Dothraki man charged again with a scream his akrh in the air, the man stood there, he easily dodged and disarmed the Dothraki and drove his sword through his gut. She winced at the sight her body jumped in shock, he had something in his eyes, something dangerous but she saw sadness too signaling he hated what he was doing.

He retrieved his sword from the Dothraki and held onto him helping him to the ground as the man bled to death. He kneeled next to the man saying something to him that made the Dothraki laugh and smile as his eyes lost all sign of life, the man closed the Dothraki's eyes after he had stopped breathing and moving a smile on his face. The Westerosi stood looking directly towards Daenerys with a pained expression. She felt guilty that the man died and for making that innocent man be the one to take his life, it pained her more then she cared to admit. 

She didn't take her eyes off the man in front of her until Tyrion said, "Who is that man?" She turned to she that Daario was leaning in watching the man very closely as was Tyrion and Hizdahr. The seemed to be interested too but she didn't think into it.

 

"I don't know. But he is good with those things, I bet he will die soon tho. A shame really he would have made a great second son" Daario said casually as he stood there his hands resting on his sword belt, this made Dany feel sick to her stomach, she had sentenced him to die without even knowing it. "What is he doing?" She watched the mysterious man walk over to the bluey-ginger haired Westorosi man and grabbed his shoulder in a friendly gesture, she was confused. 

The Braavosi man approached the mysterious man and his friend, the mysterious man said something to his friend earning a nod from the other Westorosi man as he backed away. The Braavosi man attacked, his attack was blocked by the mysterious man, she noticed that the mysterious man didn't have an exact style and was very graceful in his movement similar to the Braavosi man and his water dancing. They danced around each other matching blows they seemed to be holding back making it last that was until the Braavosi sliced the mans arm with his blade. The Westeros only looked at it and then went on the offensive and attacked him causing the man to back away and go on the defensive he seemed overwhelmed by the intensity of the man's blows. The man brought down his sword on the Braavosi man, the Braavosi man put up his sword to block but the man hit the sword with such power it broke his sword in two and went straight through the mans shoulder, the Braavosi fell to his knees and the man pulled out his sword and let the man fall to the ground. The crowd was shocked almost in awe of what he had just done and so was she. They all booed the Westorosi man as he walked over to his friend, seemingly not noticing the bad reaction he was receiving. 

"How did he do that?" Tyrion said. She ignored him and stared and the man, he was looking right at her, then behind her, he was frowning then he sprang into action and took the spear from the Dornishmen's corps and threw it directly at her she didn't have long to react she was pushed out of the way by Daario. They all turned to where the spear landed, it was deep in a son's of the harpy's chest, she realized that the man wasn't trying to kill her he was saving her, she looked around and saw the sons of the harpy, they all stood up coming out of nowhere and started attacking the innocent people and her Unsullied. People started to panic and she felt as tho time had slowed as she watched the golden mask's slowly multiply. She got up, the man was closer know he stood right below them, looking right at her still he has a determined expression on his face. 

"You Grace, my name is Jon Snow and this is Griff" His voice was low and he had a northern accent that made her shiver, up close she could see his face clearly, his eyes were dark grey, his hair was raven black, but was tied back. He was a very handsome man no one could deny it but there was a sadness in his eyes a loneliness that she recognized. "We have to leave your grace." Jon reached out his hand for her to take but it was promptly blocked by Daario.

"You will not take the queen anywhere, I know you, you're Jon Snow leader of the Ice Vipers, the mercenary group." This shocked her she had never met a mercenary that was not rotten or selfish. Jon only smiled and looked down at his shoes, she didn't understand why he was smiling but it made his face change he looked younger and less sullen she realized then she liked his smile.

"Aye I am, but if you know who I am, then you know that the Ice Vipers are an honorable group who help people not use them to gain wealth." He said with such determination. "But you are right we are a mercenary group, however, there is no reason we should discuss this right now we have to get out of here before the queen is killed." 

"Alright, Jon Snow, what do you think we should do?" She said pushing past Daario to be in front of Jon, he looked to Tyrion and then Hizdahr.

"We have to find a way out, there is an exit over there. We should stick together, but make sure we protect Dae- the Queen." She picked up the fact that he almost said her name. Jon reached out his hand again and this time she took his hand and he helped her down the porch, there was a commotion behind her she watched as Hizdahr was killed by one of the masked men, she felt nothing as his body fell to the ground blooded and limp, he was just a way of getting the people of Meereen on her side nothing more. Jon put her down then went and helped both Tyrion and Missandi down into the arena.

"You are Ned Starks bastard aren't you?" Tyrion asked as he was being helped by Jon. 

"Aye, he is my father. How did you know?" Her brother had told her about Eddard Stark and that he was one of the reasons that her family were all killed and why they had to flee to Essos and Jon was his son, making him the enemy but her brother had been wrong about a lot of things maybe this was one of them. 

"Your northern accent and I was in Winterfell with the king, Lord Stark looked for you, going out on searches in the woods he sent ravens to every lord in the north but no one had heard anything from you, he nearly gave up the chance of being the hand of the king to Robert. And you have the stark look, tho you don't look like your father you must favor your mother." Tyrion said as they made their way to the other side of the arena. 

Jon smiled and she heard him whisper "You don't know how right you really are." They made it to the tunnel where all the contestants had come out of and they saw the exit at the end of it. Daario and Griff walked out the gates and they trailed behind them until their paths were blocked by 5 son's of the harpy, the gate to the exit was closed and locked, leaving Daenerys, Missandie, and Tyrion with only Jon as protection. She heard Jon curse under his breath. "Stay behind me." He growled as he stood in front of Dany and the other as if acting like a shield. He stood between them and the group of masked man.

Jon unsheathed both of his swords and got into his stance again eyeing all of the men and watching for there reaction and calculating his opponents. Three of the men attacked at the same time she was impressed by how quick Jon's was at deflecting there blows, he caught one of them off guard and swiped his swords slicing through the man's throat. The man reached up and grabbed his neck and fell to the ground, the other men looked at each other as if silently asking each other what to do. All four of the men stepped towards Jon, he just watched their movement and anticipated what they were doing. All of them charged forward they seemed to be inexperienced so they left themselves open giving Jon the chance to take out two of them by slicing through one's chest and driving his sword through the other. That left two remaining, one attacked and Jon sliced through the man's knees making him fall to the ground and disarming him, Jon decapitated the man letting his head roll from his shoulders. Jon looked at the last masked man and she saw the masked man shudder at Jon's gaze. Jon dropped his swords and walked up to the man, the man swung his sword at Jon and he easily dodged and when he got close enough he punched the man in his face, causing his mask to fly off, and grabbed the man by his throat lifting and pushing him against the tunnel wall.

"Who are you?" Jon growled in high valyrian, his voice intimidating and low. The man struggled and ignored what Jon was saying he looked frightened by Jon. Jon pushed the man against the wall harder to get his attention and emphasize his point. "Who are you?!" He said again but in low valyrian, she was impressed by how strong he was and the fact that he spoke Valyrian with such ease tho he still had a hint of a northern accent when he spoke it. The man in Jon's iron grip only looked at him then lifted his chin and said, "Valar Morghulis" Jon smiled.

"Aye all men must die, but we all have to serve too. So who do you serve?". The man spat in Jon's face and tried to head but him, Jon let the man fall from the wall and stood behind him as the man got to his knees Jon grabbed him and snapped the man's neck, he didn't look pleased to do so. He turned to her and looked right into her eyes. "I am sorry your grace, I didn't mean for you to see that." He seemed truly sorry for his actions but she had seen worse much worse.

"It's fine Jon Snow, I have seen much worse," she recalls to the day her brother died and the men she has killed with her dragons she had done much worse then he had, she suspected. He picked up his swords and walked straight past her towards the gate again.

"What are you doing? The door is locked from the outside, Snow" Tyrion said. But Jon ignored him and pushed his sword through the opening and pulled it down fast and hard snapping through the lock on the other side. "How did you do that?" Tyrion asked perplexed by Jon's action.  
"Valyrian steel," Jon answered as he pushed open the doors. "Come, your grace, we still have a long way to go." He reached out his hand again she looked at it then him and took it, she revealed in his warmth and felt safe in his presence. They hurried out of the arena but they were cut off by Daario and the unsullied, who were all bloodied and exhausted. Jon walked up to his friend Griff.

"Aeg- Jon, what happened?" Jon's eyes widened and Dany was curious about what Griff was about to call him, Jon looked at her as if checking if she had picked up on what Griff had just said. 

"What happened to you? don't you mean, you are the one covered in blood, not me. Jon" She frowned at this confused as to the reason he just called him Jon but the both of them only smiled at each other.

"The doors closed and we were ambushed by a group of them, but are you ok, you're the one who got locked in there with the lot of them. And with Dae- the queen as well" Dany raised an eyebrow at both of them, they have both nearly slipped up and called her by her name twice now and it was not a coincidence ad she knew it. 

Daario walked up to her "Are you ok my queen?" he touched her arm in a very intermit way but she backed away not wanting to touch him at the moment. She didn't really care for Daario and didn't want him to do so either.

"I am fine, we have to get back to the pyramid," She said earning a nod from all of them she looked around at the group her eyes came to rest on Jon who was looking right at her too. Jon looked away and started walking towards the pyramid Dany followed behind still on high alert. 

 

....

They made it to the pyramid and she had rooms made for Jon and Griff she also made sure they had fresh clothes. She walked to her room to freshen up for the meeting she was going to have with Jon and Griff, they had mentioned on their walk back to the pyramid that they wanted to speak with her and explain everything. Missandia helped her with her braids until she told her to go and see Greyworm, she stood at her balcony quietly until there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" she shouted.

Ser Barristan walked in, he looked like his mind was else-where like he had seen a ghost. "My Queen the guests are in the throne room." She walked over to him and touched his arms softly. 

"Will you join me Ser Barristan?" He nodded and they made their way through the halls to the throne room, they were met by Jon, Griff and Tyrion. Dany took note of the fact that Ser Baristan stiffened when he saw Jon, she would have to ask why later or find out what has been plaguing the knight's mind. 

"My Lords, what is it you wish to discuss with me?" Dany said after she had taken her seat on the makeshift throne. That was when a huge white wolf walked into the room her eyes widened and Jon seemed to notice this and looked back towards the wolf only to smiled and reach out to it, placing his hand in its fur.

"This is Ghost, he is my Direwolf and my best friend. He will not harm anyone without motive so there is no need to worry." Jon said reassuringly. Dany watched Ghost, he was a magical creature like her children. 

"He is beautiful." She said, and she really meant it she had never met a creature that looked like Ghost he was all white with piercing ruby red eyes that you couldn't look away from. 

"That he is your grace," Jon said gaining her attention once more. "As you know I am the leader of a large mercenary army filled up of Dornish, Dothraki, Unsullied, Braavosi, and Westorsi. I would like to offer our services to you to help you take back your families throne." Dany was bemused, she had never heard of unsullied being sellswords and to have all those different people work together would be difficult. She was also confused by the fact that the son of Eddard stark would help her take back the throne and restore the Targaryen dynasty.

"How many men do you have?" Dany asked. Jon raised an eyebrow and looked to Griff behind him he only nodded at him.

"20,000, your grace. But if you are going to take a contract with us you are going to have to know the rules and you will have to meet my lieutenants, your grace." It was Dany's turn to raise an eyebrow, she had not known a sellsword company to negotiate rules with there contractors she was even more astonished by the fact he didn't seem to bend these morals for her even though she was a queen. But she was coming to realize that the Ice Vipers were not any ordinary sellsword company and neither was their leader.

"Rules?" She asked. Jon smiled and looked straight at her with his hands behind his back making him look regal and very much what a leader should look like. He stood tall with a straightened back and shoulders, he looked like he was floating when he walked and had an air of grace about him. 

"Yes your grace the soldiers have rules and they know them and the clients have ruled too. You cannot ask us to do anything that will bring us diss-honor, this means no killing innocents that is one thing we do not do. We do not kill children. We do not work with or for slavers. That is all your grace." She thought that was reasonable and honorable and she knew she woud never ask anyone to kill innocents. 

"That's fair, but how do I know you will keep your word. You are the son of Eddard Stark, one of the men who helped userp my family from the throne. How do I know you are not trying to get close to me so you can kill me." Jon frowned at this and sighed looking at Ghost.  
"I would not kill you, your grace, if I wanted you dead I would have left you in that pit or killed you when I threw that spear but you are here alive, sitting there breathing. That is how you know you can trust me. And I wouldn't be so sure of what you know about my father." She didn't really think he was going to kill her, she sensed that he was a good person and was an honorable person. 

"Haven't you heard about your father?" Tyrion said. Jon looked confused.  
"No, last time I heard about my family was white-harbour when I heard he became the hand of the king," Jon said looking at Tyrion, confused. 

"I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but your father was beheaded by Joffrey. After Robert died he became king." Jon pressed his lips together and looked at the floor, he looked rattled by the news but was good at hiding his emotions "There is something else you should know Jon." Jon looked up at Tyrion, the sadness in his eyes was contagious. "Your brother Robb, he became king in the north and was then murdered by the Freys at his uncle's wedding, along with his mother, wife and unborn child, most of the northern lords were killed too." She felt so bad for Jon he stood there taking it all in, Griff stepped forward to comfort him but Jon just ignored him and kept his sight's to the floor.

"What about my other brothers and my sisters? What happened to them? Do you know where they are?" Jon mumbled slowly, he was losing his family in one moment and seemed like he couldn't cope.

"No one has seen Arya since your father was killed, so she could be still alive. Your brother was crippled by a fall at Winterfell then during the war of the five kings Theon took Winterfell and your brothers both escaped, but no one has seen them since and now the Boltons have Winterfell. Sansa, after our marriage-"

"Your what?!" Jon interrupted.

"It was a shame marriage and un-consumated, I would never do that to her she was a sweet girl who ended up in the wrong place and with the wrong family. She disappeared the day of Joffrey's wedding the same day Joffrey was poisoned and I was wrongly accused of his murder but that is a story for another time" After the Jon had heard everything the room was silent as everyone waited for Jon to do something.

"Jon" Griff said trying to get Jon's attention but he was ignored as Jon stood still and looked at the floor trying to take everything in. "Jon" He tried again but louder but still no reaction. "Aeg-" 

"Don't!" Jon said, which caused Griff to quieten. There it was again she thought. "I am sorry your grace, I'm being rude," Jon said it made her feel sad that he was hiding his feeling's and pretending like nothing happened.

"There is no need to apologize, my lord. You have just found out some terrible news and I am sorry for your loss. We can continue this discussion tomorrow when you have had time to process this information." He stood up straight again with his hands behind his back, he looked as though the news didn't faze him but his eyes betrayed his real feelings. He had such emotional eyes, she thought. 

"Thank you, your grace." Jon and Griff turned to leave. But she couldn't get the question that had been burning in her mind since she had met him.

"My lord, can I ask you one question before you leave?" Jon turned to her and shook his head signaling she could ask him a question. "Why do have a dragon-winged sword?" He seemed to get a little nervous and looked at Griff who only shrugged.

"It was a gift, your grace. From my father, it was meant for me" Jon said. He was very vague with his answer which didn't pass Dany but she knew that if he was keeping something that it was for a good reason, she felt like she could trust him. She felt Ser Barristan gasps very quietly behind her.

"Thank you, My Lord. You may leave now, baths will be drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms." Jon nodded in respect.  
"My name is Jon Snow, your grace, I am not a Lord." He said then he turned and walked out of the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I last read this chapter and longer still since I wrote it, It's making me feel nostalgic. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 20 is up on wattpad x


	13. Chapter 12

Jon 

Jon had no sleep that night, he couldn't stop thinking about his family. He didn't wether Arya, Sansa, Rickon, and Bran were safe, he didn't even knoe if they where still alove. He knew that he had to find them and take back his home and that is what he would do when he reached Westeros again, he will help Daenerys take back her throne and take back their family's home in the process. It was weird to think f Dany as his family beacuse of the feeling he had been having and the emotions he felt everytime he was in her presance. It was alarming but warming which confused him even more. 

Jon grew restless and decided to get out of bed and go for a walk knowing he would not be able to sleep tonight so there was no point in fooling himself by staying in bed. He had been restless on his journey to Mareen and now he couldn't sleep due to worry and axiaity. He hated knowing his family had been ripped apart and he could have helped if he stayed if he had done as his father had asked. 

Jon sat up, walk over to the water basin and splashed some of the water on his face to try and clear his mind and cool himself down. He had been in Essos for a few years not and was not fully adapted to the climates. He searched his room and found his clothes laying on the chair close to his bed. He picked up his tunic, putting it on to cover his exposed flesh, he sat on the chair and slid on his boots. He decided not to wear his armour or his swords, he wanted to be inconspicuous so he could just walk around the pyramid without being stopped or noticed. Thought that may be hard too with all the guards around. 

Daenerys Unsullied was so alike to his own brothers, they were stiff and still carried to evidence of there submission. They were good men though just as any other of his brothers. Greyworm the one, who seemed to be the leaders of Daenerys unsullied, seemed to be very protective over his Queen and also the curly haired women, Missandie her name was. 

He left the room, he noticed that there were no guards posted outside his room this made him smile because it meant that Daenerys trusted him. But he shook the thought away, she had trusted im last night, he had been alone with her in her chambers. He walked the empty dark halls of the pyramid for what seemed like hours until he found a balcony that looks down to the city. 

He walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out, he had never really been scared of heights, he looked down at the city and he found it relaxing he could barely make out the building and certainly not the people. He would not see the destruction or the darkness of the city only the building, that never seemed to move, they were a contant for the city and that was the thing that made his feel peacful. It comforted him all the same, the sun was rising in the distance signalling it was dawn, the silence, the contrast of light and darkness.

He knew that people would be waking up soon and decided to head back to his room with great reluctance. 

 

....

Once he was actually dressed in his armour and accessorized in his swords he heard a knock on his chamber door. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Ser Barristan. "Ah, Jon. Are you coming to spar?" Ser Barristan said as he entered Jon's room, looking around his chambers, which were large and comfortable at the Queen's behest. 

Jon smiled remembering their conversation the day before. "Aye" was all Jon said and with that, they left the room. Jon followed Ser Barristan into a chamber in the pyramid, it was full of sparring swords, mats with other men sparing on them. Most of the equipment was for the Unsullied and Jon noticed that most of the men sparring were Unsullied too, except the man he had met yesterday at the pit that tried to stop Jon from helping Daenerys. He leaned in close to Ser Barristan as they went over to the racks to put their swords in a swap them out for training swords. "What is that mans name?" Jon said as he gestured to the Essosi man, who gave Jon a weird feeling. 

Ser Barristan looked to where he was looking and frowned at the man showing he was not well liked or a good person."That's Daario, he is the leader of the Second Son's." Jon nodded and made his way to the middle of the mat followed by Ser Barristan. "You don't have to take it easy on me just because I'm an old man, I can still teach you a few tricks," Ser Barristan said as he twirled his sword around, Jon watched him in awe. He was one of Jon's heroes, he and Robb had grown up reading the tales of Ser Barristan the Bold. 

"I wouldn't dare insult you in that way, Sir," Jon said earning a smiled from Ser Barristan. He knew Ser Barristan would be able to defeat any oponant even in his old age. 

They circled each other, Jon was the first to strike, which was out of the ordinary for him as he always waited for his opponent to strike first but he knew Ser Barristan wouldn't fall into his trap. Barristan was blocked swiftly and his sword was deflected he stuck at his head again, Ser Barristan quickly dodged. Jon brought his sword back as Ser Baristan went to strike at him Jon ducked and went under his sword twisting and hitting Ser Barristan in the leg. 

Ser Barristan did not falter and brought his sword down as Jon was low, but Jon dodged out of the way and under his arm so he was behind him. Jon let Ser Barristan turn and he noticed the smile on his face, Ser Barristan struck again and Jon blocked the shot with his sword and pushed it out of the way getting closer and aimed his sword at Ser Barristan neck. "Bravo!" Ser Barristan said as he tilted his head up away from the sparing sword. Jon was exhausted and out of breath and so was Ser Barristan. He Dropped his sword from Ser Barristan neck and looked around to see the crowd that had surrounded Jon and Ser Barristan, he looked through them all and caught the eye of Daario, he had a smug smile edged into his face which Jon diss-like him even more.

"Great match, you want to go another round?" Jon asked Ser Barristan as they sat on the benches. Jon had regained his normal breathing whereas Ser Barristan was still breathing hard and was still exhausted. It was to be expected and Jon would let him rest for a bit. 

"I'm exhausted and I'm not as young as I used to be, you should ask one of the younger men if they wanted to spar," Ser Barristan said as he chuckled a little. Jon put his hand on the man's shoulder, to show it was okay. He patted a little and smiled at the man. He took his hadn from the man and chuckled at the expression on his face, he was still exhusted. 

"I will go a round with you, Snow" Jon heard and then he saw who the voice belonged to along with his smug smile. Jon up, he wasn't going to pass up the chance to wipe that smile off his face. "We will see how good you really are, with only one sword. Or would you like another so you could actually have a chance at beating me." Daario said Jon wasn't fazed by his insults he had lived with it his entire life.

"I think one sword will be fine." Jon bent down into his stance and Daario gave him a cocky smile as he walked around soothing his hand over his Dothraki sword. He had trained with the different cultures that were in his company, he knew how to fight against a man with a Dothraki weapon. 

Daario struck at Jon aiming for his head, Jon sidestepped and brought his sword around and hit Daario in his side. Daario's smile never left his face. "Good shot, but that is the only time you are going to hit me." Jon couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

Daario struck, this time quicker and stronger than before, Jon blocked his shot and twirled so he was behind him an kicked him in his back so he fell to the floor. Daario got up but he had an angry frown on his face. He charged at Jon. Jon sidestepped and put his leg out so Daario tripped and fell to the floor, it was too easy Jon thought. He grunted and got up from the floor again, Jon was having a drink out of his skin and had his back turned to Daario.   
Daario charged at Jon as his back was turned Jon turned and blocked the shot with his sword. They were face to face now with only there swords between them. Daario headbutted Jon making Jon stumble back, Jon brought his hand up to his face to check for blood but there was nothing there. He looked to Daario and saw his smile had returned Jon saw red and noticed that he saw fear in Daario's eyes. Jon stepped forward brought his sword u and attacked Daario blocked, only just. Jon struck again and hit Daario in the side earning a wince from Daario, but Daario went to attack Jon. Jon parried his blow and dis-armed Daario bringing his fist up and punching Daario as hard as he could in his face.

He didn't feel himself do it, he just saw Daario's eye's roll to the back of his head as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Jon looked at all the men around him and noticed their shocked faces. Jon looked directly at Ser Barristan and saw the smirk on his. Jon walked past everyone and picked up his swords and left the room ruching back to his chamber. He felt no remorse for punching that man in the face, he felt angry at himself for not finishing the Job. 

Dany

Daby sat in her chamber, in front of her mirror as Missandi braided her hair, she loved to talk to Missandi as they were both girls and about the same age. 

"What do you think of Jon Snow?" Dany wants to know if other people notice that he hiding something as she does. Missandi smiled knowingly she continues to braid Dany's hair. "He is a very capable swordsman and seemed very kind. He is also very handsome too, your grace." And there it was, Dany thought. They both giggled. But she was happy she wasn't the only one who saw it and the fact that he is a good man. "He seems to like you, your grace."

Dany knotted her eyebrows together and looked back to Missandie, who was smiling. Her curls framing her bright features "Why would you say that?" She had noticed him looking at her but there was something different about his gaze, there was something hidden in there. She was used to the lust that came her way whenever she met with any man, it was a normal thing for her. What she was not used to was the look that came from the dark, mysterious gaze of Jon Snow. 

"I've noticed you seem to like him too. Your Grace." Missandi stuck to her task but she had a little smirk as she did it. "I saw the way you looked at him as he entered the pits, I saw the way you looked at each other when you were up close. There was something there, a spark I saw it and I suspect Lord Tyrion saw it too." Dany didn't respond and only looked at herself in the mirror thinking back to the day before and the man that was Jon Snow. 

 

....

After Dany was dressed and ready there was a knock at her door. "Come in" Grey worm walked into the room and Dany smiled gesturing for him to sit but he didn't. She asked him everytme he came to her chamber with information or quiries but he never took up her offer. It still did not detur her from asking though as it was what a good host would do. 

"Your Grace, there has been an incident during training this morning." Grey worm did not look happy. The only time he did was around Missandi she noticed. But he did notice something under his stiff gaze, something that resembled humour. 

"What happened Grey worm?" She was curious to know what had happened. He rearely came to her with this kind of imformation. 

"Snow and Ser Barristan were sparing, then Snow won and asked Ser Baristan for another match but Ser Barrtan was tired and told Snow to ask someone else. That is when Daario stepped forward and said he would spar with Jon. He insulted Snow but he took it in his stride" Dany knew where this was going already. "They were fighting and Snow kept beating Daario, Daario was getting angry by this and tried to attack Snow while he was distracted but failed then Daario headbutted Snow. I think this angered Snow. I have never seen the fear in Daario before but when he saw Snow's face he was scared like a child. Daario attacked again and Snow dodge then Snow punched Daario in the face making Daario fall to the floor unconscious. Snow left and we took Daario to the healers but he still hasn't woken and it has been almost 3 hours." Dany was surprised by Jon's actions. 

She would not think such a calm and collected man would loose his cool, by Daario of all people. But what else suprised her was the fact that Daario was scared of Jon and stll hasn't woken. It would have been worring if she cared for the man but she didn't.

"Thank you for telling me can you have Jon come to my chambers please?" Grey worm nodded and left the room.

....

A little while later there was a knock at her room and she knew exactly who it was. "Come in" She was sitting by the fire with a class of Dornish red in her hand, she looked behind her when she heard the door open and saw Jon, he had his hair down framing his comely face. He wore no armour, no swords which gave her the chance to see him properly. He was lean and muscular, most likely form years of training. "Sit, Jon Snow," she said as she turned back to the fire, she heard him sigh and shuffle closer to the seat next to her and finally take a seat. She looked back at him and her breath hitched when she saw his face bathed in the glow of the fire. His featured illuminated by the soft orange light that contrasted with his shadow eyes and dark hair.

"Your Grace, I know what you wished to talk to me about. I won't deny I hit the man, but I feel as though my action were justified. I didn't mean to hit him that hard though and I will apologize for that, and that is all." His voice was low and loud bouncing off the walls of her room, his northern accent clinging to each word that escaped his mouth.

"It is okay Jon Snow, accidents happen and I hear he was the one who acted first." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I am happy to hear that Ser Barritan is taken with you." She had to admit ever since he had been here he and Ser Barristan had been very close, which was a good sign but also curious. 

"Aye, he is a great man and we sparred a little and talked about my father." He said sadly as he looked into the flames. She felt sad for him again and wanted to help him feel better, it was an odd feeling to have for a man she had just met but she felt it just the same. His eye colour seemed to determine his mood and they seemed to darken a little when he was feeling grief or loss. She wonders what they would look like when he felt desire. She let that thought linger at the back of her brain as she watched him. 

"I am sorry about your family. I know how it feels" She looked into the flames and saw her brother dying all over again. "I am the last Targaryen, my whole family is dead and it is up to me to see that my family's name does not disappear. I will take back what is ours with fire and blood." She looked back to Jon then. looking straight into his eyes, he was sad but there was a glimmer of hope edged into them.

"What if you were not the last Targaryen?" Jon whispered as he continued to look at her. She was confused why he would say such a thing, she didn't know what he was thinking and it confused her. "What if there was someone out there that had been looking for you and that was your last relation?" He sounded very specific giving Dany hope that there was another and that he knew where they were. He had most likely met them on his adventures or must have heard stories, she told herself. 

"That is impossible, my father is dead, my mother died birthing me, my brother died at the hands of the usurper and so did his children and my other brother died right in front of me at the hands of Khal Drogo." Jon turned away from her and looked into the fire. She hadn't said his name out loud in a long time and couldn't help feel grief once more for his death and her son's death. 

"What if you had, let's say a nephew you didn't know about who was the son of your brother Rhagar and Lyanna stark and that he was a true born as well?" She had heard about Lyanna Stark and her romance with her brother Rheagar but she had never thought they would marry let alone have a child together, but it couldn't be true she would have to know someone would have known. 

"That would make this person heir to the iron throne and my last relation. But I have no one left, no one who shares my blood or my name lives. You must understand that if I did have a nephew that I didn't know about who was true born I still would not give up my crusade to become queen of Westeros." Jon chuckled at her words where others would have looked at her in surprise. He looked younger when he smiled, his little chuckle brightened her heart and the room. 

"No, I wouldn't expect any less from the mother of Dragon's. But what if this person doesn't want the iron throne and only wishes to help you get it back?" She thought this was too good to be true. He had to be tounting her. 

"Then I would welcome him with open arms and give him a place in my council, but there is no other I have no nephew living so there is no point dwelling on it." She was getting a little annoyed with Jon's question and just wanted to end the conversation.

"Well, that is useful information." He looked right into the fire and plunged his hand into it she gasped and went to grab his hand out but she was stopped by the fact he didn't hear him scream or flinch when his hand met the flames, he was unburnt like her. She watched him as he brought his hand back, she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" I have been having improper thoughts about my nephew. she thought. She was suprised that he was even alive, she had nearly watched him die in the pit. She would have been alone ones more if he was not such a great swordsman. He did have an air of grace about him and now she realised it must have been from his father.

"How are you not surprised that I just put my hands in the flames and not get burnt?" He inquired, she smiled and did the same as what he did a second before and now it was his turn to be shocked. "So all Targaryens are unburnt" He mumbled while looking into the flames, where her hand was. 

"No, my brother Viserys wasn't." She said as she retrieved her hand there eyes locked again and that spark between them was still there even knowing the truth. He looked away, he must have felt it too. She had known their family to have marriges between the family and now she realised not all of them were forced. 

"Aegon Targaryen" She knotted her eyebrows together then Jon looked at her with a smirk. "That is my name, my real name tho please call me Jon I hate it when Jon calls me Aegon." Now she knew what Griff was about to call him that name when in the pir. It was a commen name when it came to Targaryens and most of the Targaryen who held this name were great men. Aegon the conqouror and Aegon V to name a few. 

"Why do you call him Jon?" She wanted to keep the convisation going and find out more about the people who were now sleeping with in her walls. 

"His name is Jon Connington, and he is also one of the leaders of the golden company. He came to me while I was in Braavos and told me he was looking for you when I told him who I was. I told my lieutenant that I was sailing to Mareen and they will arrive tomorrow or the next day. Are ship here was captured by pirates and we were kidnapped and taken to the pits and that is where you first met us, your grace." He let out a large breath. She sips her wine and watched him, there was a scar on his face that went to over his left eyes and to his check.

"Where did you get that scar?" She asked as she pointed to the scar on his face. He squinted a little as her finger got close to his eye, where the scar traced over. She found they made him look dangerous and even more handsome. 

"I got this while in Valyria, we were attacked by stoned men and while I was running through the forest a branch scratch my face." She couldn't help but laugh a little which he noticed. "To be fair I was naked, as my clothes had been burnt off and I was In a hurry and couldn't see anything because there was fire everywhere." The image of him being naked popped into her mind and she had turned away from him because she didn't want him to see her blush.

"Seems to me you have had quite the adventure, Aegon," she says with a smirk and he looks at her with a faked angry expression on his face that made her laugh, she heard him join in too. "How did you come to be in Essos?" He frowned, looking into the distance as if re-living a memorie. 

"My far- Uncle Ned told me who I really was, he wanted to send me to the wall to protect me as the king was coming to Winterfell. I didn't want to go to the wall so I decided to leave to look for you in Essos. I met Sam on the way and he became my best friend, I also met Ghost too." She gestured for him to continue. "We arrived in Bravos because it was the only ship going to Essos from white-harbour. We looked for Jobs when we arrived and I looked for you too but no one had any word of you. That was when I met my lieutenants Amleen, Tyfek, and Liam and that is how we started the sellsword group." She was slightly honoured to hear he had come all this way just to look for her, it made her want to dream of what would have happened had he found her.

"I was only in Bravos as a child I lived in a house with a red door and a lemon tree outside, that is the only home I have ever known and it would comfort me to think about going back there when I was sad, or when my brother would be mean to me." She didn't know why she was telling Jon this but it felt natural to do so. 

"I don't know how someone could do that to there little sister, it is an older brothers job to protect their younger siblings." It made her feel warm inside to think that he was not like Viserys and would protect her like a family member was supposed to. "I know you were in Pentos for a while, with that fat greasy haired man. What was his name?" Daenerys laughed again because that is what she used to think of him.

"Illyrio." Jon nodded. "How did you know I was in Pentos with him?" 

"On my way back from Valyria I was given a Job by him and he knew straight the way who I was. He told me about you and Viserys and that you had been sold to Khal Drogo." He seemed pained to say it which made her heart swell, she now knew he cared for her and it made her happy. He stood and looked down at her. "Your grace, I have to leave and get some rest. I have to meet my men at the docks early in the morning." She stood to and walked him to the door.

"Daenerys" He looked perplexed when she said this. "Call me Daenerys, we are family." 

"Daenerys," He said in his low husky voice, she liked the way he said it. "Goodnight, Daenerys." And with that, he left. 

She was happy, happier then she had been in a long time, she wasn't the last of her family and her last living relative was not mad or evil like her brother, he was kind, clever, strong and well respected. She felt a warm buzzing feeling in her stomach every time he was near her. She knew that they were aunt and nephew but she also knew it was a Targaryen tradition to marry in the family to keep the bloodline pure.


	14. Chapter 13

Jon 

Jon woke just before dawn, it was a habit for him. He got it from his sister as she would alaway wake him way before dawn so they could train. It made him smile to think of those little moments and how much she had effected him even after all had happened. 

He made his way to the docks with Ghost at his side, Ghost had not left his side since they reunited. Though Jon knew he could look after himself he felf confort knowing his companion was by his side. 

He stood at the docks looking out to the horizon waiting patiently for his men as he watched the waves and ships come in. He couldn't help but brood a little, it helped to pass the time to think about everything and it helped put all the thoughts he had into perspective for him. He looked down to Ghost who was sitting looking at horizon he seemed to be thinking too but Jon didn't know what about, his head was level with Jon's abdomen even while sitting, showing how much time had really passed. 

Jon looked back to the horizon and saw the ships coming into the harbor in the distance, he smiled knowing that his men were close they were his brothers and he felt different not having them around. Especially his lieutenants and Sam. 

...

Once the ships came into the harbor the men started coming off. It was near midday by the time they were all of the boats, he welcomed all his men as they passed. They smiled and nodded there heads in respect when he looked to them and welcomed them. He searched through the crowd but before he his eyes could find who he was looking for his ears heard Sam's unforgettable voice in the distance, he was ordering his little possy to watch over the men and the supplies and find a place for the men and the horses. Jon strolled behind him. "Sam!" He smiled and Sam turned to him with a big smile on his face and grabbed him in a hug. "Its good to see you. Where are Hafek and the others?" Jon was looking around for the others.

"They're all getting the men acquainted with there new surroundings." Just then Hafek and Liam came up to them, they had big smiled on their faces too as they looked at Jon.

"Good to see you made it here in one piece," Liam said grabbing Jon's hand and grinning. Jon had missed his men.

"Aye, good to see you too." Jon turned to one of the soldiers coming past them and said. "Can you fetch Ameen, Tafek and White-ant, please." The man nodded and hurried away only to returned a minute later with all three of his lieutenants. "Good to see all of you, I have spoken to the queen but we have not come to an agreement. We are to meet with her soon so I need you ready." The men nodded and Jon went to turn. "And no inappropriate comments," He said looking directly at Liam.

Liam went defensive and tried to look innocent. Jon raised his eyebrow and Liam raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, but if she is as beautiful as the rumors say, then don't expect me not to compliment her." Jon rolled his eyes and walked away and back to the pyramid with his lieutenants following not far behind him.

Dany

Her guards had informed her that Jon's men had been spotted arriving and that he and his lieutenants had arrived at the pyramid requesting an audience with her and her council. She didn't know why she was nervous to see Jon again but she was anxious to see him with his men, she wanted to see if he was well respected by his peers or even if he was a good leader. She had caught a glimpse of him leading in the pits the day he saved her but there was no timw to actually observe him. There was a knock at her door, "Come in" she shouted as she stood from the chair she was sitting and watched the door. It was one of her Unsullied shoulders who stepped into her chambers.

"My queen, Snow and his men are in the council chamber awaiting your arrival." She nodded. She picked up on the fact that her shoulders called him Snow which showed they seemed to respect him, she suspected it was because he saved her life or even rhat he put Daario in his place not many liked the man. She smirked just thinking about it, she had been notified that Daario woke after 6 hours of being unconscious. He had a broken nose, his face was bruised and he has other injuries. She hadn't seen him herself because she hadn't visited him and didn't want too.

She walked out of her chamber door made her way out of her chambers and into the council room with the unsullied soilder walking behind her. She saw Jon smiling as he talked tk his men and it made her stomach flipped he looked at her but the smile went from his face and was replaced with something else, she didn't know what. She sat on the side of the table that her small council members where on, whilst Jon sat on the other side in the middle of what she suspected were his lieutenants, she noticed that they were all different one was Dothraki, some where Bravosi and Pentoshi and one was Unsullied. She did not expect Jon to have Unsullied and one that was one of his lieutenants too.

"Your Grace, these are my lieutenants. Liam" He pointed to the man next to him who winked at her seductively, she tried very hard not to laugh and she saw Jon did too. "Ameen and Tafek" He pointed to the Dothraki man and a Bravosi man next to the Liam. "Hafek and White-ant" he gestured to the man sitting next to the other Westorosi man next Jon and then the Unsullied man. "This is Samwell Tarly, he is the basically the man behind everything," Jon said with a smirk and she the other men smile at Jon's statement.

"Tarly, as in Randell Tarly." Tyrion said looking at the man. Sam nodded.

"Yes he was my father, but he is not my family anymore." He looked at Jon with a smile. There was somrhing kind in his eyes and admiration when he looked towards Jon, all shared the look.

"You have informed me you have 20,000 men at your disposal, are they willing to sail to Westeros knowing they could die or never return," Dany said. It was the truth she did not want these men to pleg to her not knowing what they were getting themself into.

Jon went to speak but was cut off by Liam's hand. "We will do anything Jon asks us because we know he will never have us do anything that he wouldn't do himself. So if he wants to go Westeros to help a beautiful queen take back her Iron chair, then I am ready to take the risk." All of Jon's men nodded to show that they agree. She was impressed by the devotion that Jon inspired anf couldn't help imagine Jon as king, she know's he would make a great king. Maybe we could rule together, she thought. 

"I will hire you, all of you, on one condition," Dany said, Jon frowned. He most likely thought her condition was to be somthing rediculuse. 

"And what is the condition, your grace?" He said without hesitation, she noticed that everyone was intrigued by what she was going to say, so she dragged it out to add to the suspense.

"That you answer any question I or my council ask." His eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "If I am going to have you around me all the time I want to know that I can trust you and the only way for me to trust you is if I know more about you, all of you" Jon nodded and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. He looked at her under his eyeglasses as his head was leaning down, his chin nearly touching his chest. 

He sat up abruptly and smirked at her. "I accept only if I can ask you and your council questions too." She smiles licked her lips and nodded, she saw the way he looked at her lips as she wet them.

"How did you come to be in the Ice Vipers." She said to the White-ant who sat at the end of the table, he looked to Jon asking for permission Jon smiled. And gestured for him to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Snow, set me free. And set my brothers free too. He completed a Job our master and our master gave him us as payment. He told us that we could take the ships he had been given and leave to do what every we desire or we could join Snow and be his brothers and become free men and be paid like any other free man. We follow Snow because he is good man and is brother." White-ant smiled and she couldn't help be impressed by Jon even more.

Ser Barristan walked into the council chamber with Daario behind him it was the first time she had seen Daario since he was punched by Jon. He had a black eye and bruises on his cheek and nose, which was cracked because it was broken. Ser Barristan smiled at Jon and nodded in respect, he stood behind Dany's seat. Daario looked at Jon she saw fear in his eyes and watched him break eye contact and look to the floor, he shuffled to behind her seat and next to Ser Barristan, who chuckled most likely noticing what she had noticed about Daario. 

"My turn to ask a question, your grace," Jon said cutting through the silence and dowsing the tension in the room. He looked to Grey Worm. "How did you come to be in her graces army?" He said in Valyrian. 

"You already know how, Snow. I and my men told you Yesterday." She didn't know the extent to Jon and her mens relationship and was surprised when she heard that they were friendly with each other.

"Aye, I know. But you didn't tell me why?" He insisted again in valyrian.

"It is very self-explanatory, she set us free and gave us a purpose." Jon nodded and sat back in his seat rubbing his beard, he whispered to Samwell earning a smile from him.

"I wont to know something about the infamous Jon Snow," Tyrion said, as he sipped his wine. "Have you been with a woman?" This question shocked her but intrigued her at the same time, she looked at Jon but his face was blank not giving anything away. 

"No," He said plainly. He didn't seem ashamed by it, she was confused. He was one of the most handsome men she had never seen and no women had claimed him. 

"I find that hard to believe, I suspect women throw themselves at you." Jon rolled his eye's and his friend Liam laughed.

"You should see them when they hear him sing, it's really annoying." He said in fake annoyance.

"You sing?" Tyrion asked she realized the similarities between her brother and Jon from what Ser Barristan had told her.

"Yes, he does and is very good at it." Ser Barristan said everyone, looked at him. "I saw him singing to the people whilst playing the harp, most of the crowd were in tears." Jon seemed a little shy and didn't really like to be praised. She saw him shifted in his seat.

"Is there anything he cannot do?" Tyrion whispered, Jon heard him and looked at him with a pained expression on his face. 

Someone came through the door behind her guards they looked at Jon and she looked at Jon to see his reaction and saw a deep frown edged into his face. The man spoke to Jon in Dothraki telling him there is something wrong. She and Missandi were the only ones to know what the men said. Jon got up from his chair and smiled at Dany, "Excuse me, your grace, there is something I have to go and tend to, i will be back in a short while" She nodded to him saying she understood. He looked to his men, "Don't say anything about me, I don't want them to get freaked out and refuse our offer." He said in Dothraki, after getting a nod from some of his men, he looked to her once more then left with the soilder following.

"Now that he is gone, give us some dirt on him," Tyrion said to Jon's men.

"There is no dirt, what you see with Jon is what you get. He is like an open book ask him anything and he will tell you the truth." Sam said looking directly at Daenerys. "He has some secrets but doesn't every man." There was a hidden meaning in his words that only she understood, she suspected he knew the truth about Jon.

"Doesn't he have a dark side? I can't trust a man who doesn't have a dark side." Jon's men all looked at each other with weird expressions on their faces. Tyrion smiled knowing he has gotten something, "He has doesn't he? What is it? Tell me. Does he have improper thoughts about people or is he unpolite to old ladies" Tyrion said in a joking way.

"Jon... he ... erm... he is unusually strong when he is angered and that is rare." Tryion leaned forward with a massive grin on his face, she felt Daario tremble behind her. She thought back to the fighting pits when she saw Jon lift the man then break his neck with such ease and the way he cut through the gate. "I have only seen him angry once. We were walking through the streets of Braavos then we heard a scream come from an alleyway. When we reached the alley there was a dead woman on the floor, she had her thoat slit and she had been raped. The man who did it just left the alleyway, Jon chased him tackled him to the floor and started punching the man in the face. Jon didn't stop, we tried to get him off the man but he kept shoving us away, when we finally got him off, the man's face was full of blood he had teeth missing his nose was broken, his jaw was broken. We helped the man up and Jon saw this he pushed me and Hafek away and grabbed the man by the through and lifted him in the air, the man was much taller than Jon, and Jon lifted him like he was a child. Jon shoved him into the wall and choked him until he was unconscious, then dropped him on the floor." She was surprised that a kind man like Jon could do such a thing but he was doing it because a woman was raped and murdered.

"What happened to the man?" Tyrion inquired,

"We took him prisoner and Jon personly took his head. Jon also personally buried the women and bought a patch of land to have her buried there." He added and she realized that he was a good man no matter what he did to that man.

Tyrion sighed and leaned back in his chair. "That was not what I was expecting." Just then Jon walked into the room with a deep frown on his face, everyone stared at him. He sat down and whispered something to Sam, he nodded and left the room. 

"What did I miss?" He said with a sigh, he looked an everyone's expressions. "What did you tell them?" He growled at his men.

"We told them that you have an impressive member," Liam said trying to lighten the mood Jon blushed and looked at Liam with a frown. He put his hands up in surrender. "Well it is, I've seen it myself." Liam realized what he had said then looked to the queen. "I am sorry your grace." He said very seriously then he smirked. "But I don't think Jon has any interest in women so you won't be able to see how impressive it really is." Tyrion laughed and Dany felt her cheeks warm as she looked at Jon.

"Stop it, Liam," Hafek said. Liam stopped speaking and only smirked knowingly looking between the queen and Jon. "And I think you should know your grace that everything Liam just said is completely true, it is very impressive." Liam laughed and so did Tyrion she saw most of her council smile and she couldn't help herself. 

"Well I thank you for the information but I don't think I need to know how impressive Jon's member is to know if he is trustworthy or not. " She said looking at Jon's men. she looked directly at Jon and added, "No matter how impressive it may be" Jon didn't blush only kept eye contact with Dany, she saw the desire in his eyes and she suspected he saw hers. Even knowing the truth, she still wanted him if she was to be truthful to herself.

"If that is all your going to ask can we discuss the plan," Jon said in his deep husky voice, he was loud so everyone could hear him but didn't take his eyes off Daenerys. 

"I think I like hearing about you more, especially your impressive member," Tyrion said Jesting. Jon sighed and broke eye contact with Dany. "But your right we have more important things to talk about like why you carry a dragon sword around with you." Jon's face didn't change one bit he kept a blank expression not giving anything away. He looked at her his eyes pleading for her to help him but she couldn't think of anything to say. 

"It's .." the door opens and Sam walks in with something wrapped inside a piece of cloth Jon sighed in relief. He looks at Sam and gestures for him to hand him the cloth he was holding, Sam hands it over and Jon gets up and walks beside Daenerys. Her guards do not try to stop him, probably because they trust he would not hurt her. "Your Grace, I got this whilst in Valyria." He says as he puts the cloth on the table in front of her and starts to unwrap it. She notices the sinny blade of a sword and see's the unusual pattern on it, it has the same pattern as Jon's swords. 

Once all of the cloth is off she sees the red rubies on the hilt of the sword and the dark black of the leather. Jon lifts it and handed it to her. "It's Dark sister your grace" she looks at it in awe, her lips parted, she held in her hands the same sword that Visenya once held. "Its a gift, Your Grace." She looked at him her eyes wide, why would he let me keep the sword? She thought. "You a Targaryen and this sword is your family's ancestral sword, it's not right for me to keep it." She wanted to tell him he deserved the sword too because he was a Targaryen just like her. 

"Thank you, Jon." It was the first time she had said his name in front of others and it felt natural to do so. He nodded and sat back in his seat, she kept the sword in front of her. "Perhaps I will learn how to wield it. You seem like a capable swordsman. Would you teach me?" He looked perplexed, and looked around to the others in the room, he seemed nervous.

He put on a fake smile "Of course your grace, I would be honored" she noticed Missandie's smirk and tried not to smirk herself, because now she would be able to be alone with Jon without it being suspicious. "But I must warn you I will not go easy on you just because you are a Queen. You being a girl doesn't help either just ask my little sister" She smiled and he smiled back then they sat there staring at each other until Tyrion cleared his throat. She looked at Tyrion and saw him looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"I want to start as soon as possible, let's say on the morrow, dawn." He nodded. 

.....

That night Dany couldn't help but think about Jon and what they were discussing that night, she learned he had the Targaryen temper as much as her but was better at containing it. She turned over to her side and looked at Dark Sister. She would wield one day like her ancestors, and she would use the sword to help in her crusade to take back the Iron Throne.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay things kind of go back to schedule, I will explain the time line when it comes to it but know things are very different from the books or Tv show. The chapters coming up along with this one is basically a build up and they are fixing everything I messed up. So enjoy x

Arya 

She had booked passage from Braavos to Mareen after she had killed the waif and taken her face back to the house of the undying in a sign of good faith towards to the many faced god. She had received word that her brother was in mareen with the dragon queen and she was not going to miss him. The boat ride gave her time to contemplate what seeing her bother would be like and what she was going to say to him. She wondered whether he had changed or not and if he was the same brooding quiet boy she had known as a child. She hoped that boy had come out of his sell and become the great man she knew he could be. He was the closest with her when they were younger and wished she could go back to being like that and find out why he had left in the first place and how he became the leader of a huge mercenary group. She realized then he had lived the life she had always dreamed of, he had battled pirates and travelled the world and truly lived. 

Arya had embraced who she was and was on her way to see her brother again and be with her family she was willing to be Arya Stark once again she was ready to go home and finish her list and help put back the family she had left and take back her home from the traitors and avenge the red wedding and her fathers execution. She was truly someone once again.

 

Dany

Dany was up early this morning earlier that she was normally up as she was anxious to start her training or that is what she was telling herself when in reality she was anxious to see Jon. She had one of her guards inform Jon to meet her in the training room but she was surprised that he was already there. She walked up to the door and heard grunts from inside and suspected that Jon was training himself, she didn't want to be rude and disturb him but she opened the door a little to see Jon. His beautiful raven curls hung down the sides of his face and stuck to his face. His simple shirt stuck to his body and showed the well-toned muscle he hid under his layers all flexing as he took a swung at the dummy in front of him. She swallowed the lump in her through but felt that her throat was dry. He breath itched when he turned to her, she saw his rippling abdomen. 

"Your Grace." He said breathlessly, she frowned at him for using her title. "I mean Daenerys, I forgot about our session." He said as he walked off to the wash basin and picked up the cloth, drying his face with it. She watched him from where she was and saw how tense and muscular his back was and how his muscles flexed when he moved. Just witnessing small things like this made her flustered and she cursed herself.

"Am I that forgettable Jon Snow?" She said with a small smile. He turned to her with nothing but seriousness on his face. His eyebrows creased and his dark eyes held no humour as if she had struck a cord, she wished he wouldn't be so serious but she also admired it too, it showed how different he was from Daario. 

"Never." He said bluntly, her heart started to pound. "But it was my fault, I forgot because I have been here most of the night. I needed to clear my head." He said walking over to the bench. "Get into your stance." He said as he sat down and took a deep breath as he watched her. 

She frowned as she didn't understand what he was saying. He sighed and got up and walked over to her. "Which hand is your dominant one?" She lifted her right hand, he took it gentle and put the sword in her hand and started to move her fingers so she had a better grip. The slight touch from him making her fingers tingle but no less firm on the sword handle."You have a good grip." Him standing right behind her as he touched her hand sent chills up her spine. He let go of her hand and came to stand in front of her. "You have to spread your weight evenly." He used his foot to scoot her legs wider, making sure they were shoulder width apart. "You're small and that can be used to your advantage." She frowned at what he was suggesting. She was almost offended by his words. 

"Did you just call me small?" He looked at her face then. She couldn't help smile at his expression, he was oblivious to what she was saying. He didn't even realise that she might be offended by his words.   
"Its good to be small, you are quicker than bigger people. I know from experience, look at me." She didn't mind Jon's height, he was still much bigger than she was. And he made up for his height in his demeanour, he stood taller than any man she had ever met but didn't realize how much presence he actually acquired. It saddened her to think he still didn't feel worthy as he grew up a bastard and still people new him as such. 

Once he had finished helping her with her stance he stood back to take in his work and smiled, "Good, now stand side-face. Smaller target." She did as he told her, and earned a nod from Jon. "Lift your sword." She struggled to lift the practice sword but did it anyway, ignoring the ache in her arm, Jon must have noticed her wince. "I know its heavy, but you will get used to it once you start to train more." Jon picked up a wooden sword. "Now try and hit me." She attacked him. 

 

.....

Once she had finished training with Jon her shoulders and back ached. She had tied her best and Jon told her she would get better with time and hard work but she still felt like she was a very long way from being able to defend herself with a sword instead of her dragons. She made her way to her chambers so she could change and bathe then break her fast with the others. She was surprised by how assertive Jon was and how easy he found it to command others and now she understood to some extent why he was the commander of a sum of 20,000 men. She had been starting to notice Jon had the making of being a good king, even though he doesn't know it yet. 

"Your Grace, good morrow" Ser Barristan said as he walked through her door. He gave her the warmest smiles as he always did, though it was unusual for him to be in her rooms so early she welcomed the company and also knew he wouldn't be here if it wasn't important.

She offered him her own warm smile and nodded her head in respect which she received back. "To what do I owe the pleaser, Ser Barristan?" He gave her another smile at her words. He seemed awfully happy this morrow she thought to herself as she walked around her rooms and towards the bed where her robed had been prepared for her so she could bathe. 

"Your Grace has been sparring correct?" He asked and she nodded. "With Jon Snow or should I say Aegon Targaryen." She was not at all shocked to hear that Ser Barristan knew the truth about Jon, he and Jon had been very close since he arrived which was not usual for Ser Barristan. Though he held respect for Jon's Uncle, he still would not trust him or be closed to him as he was which only showed he knew the truth about Jon's parentage. 

"You know." She said as she turned to him her face even and she kicked herself for not realising before. He smiled at her words and her expression, his eyes shining with something, something she had only seen when they where together. Hope. Yes that was it, she thought. It was nice to she Barristan's eyes shine it made him look younger. 

"Aye, I knew the moment I saw him, he had his fathers looks and personality. He told me he told you yesterday." She nodded, she was surprised that Jon had told Ser Barristan so soon that he had told her, they where really close though, she thought to herself. 

"Would you join me in breaking my fast, Ser Barristan?" She asked as Missandie came into the room and started to prepare the bath for Dany to freshen up. The young curly haired women moving swiftly and quietly with the other handmaidens help. She watched them for a moment then turned back to Ser Barristan.

"Aye," He nodded to her and told her he would wait outside for her to finish up, she knew he was not one to wait inside while she bathed because she knew how much of a gentlemen he was. Once she was done and the handmaidens had helped her dress and braided her hair she re-joined the old knight.

She stopped when she was in front of Ser Barristan. "Shall we?" She asked and earned a nod from Ser Barristan. He held out his arm and she took and they walked to the dining hall of the pyramid. She slightly hoped that Jon would be there so they could she could spend more time with him and get to know him better. 

 

....

They entered the hall and most of her advisors were there, she saw Tyrion and one of Jon's men talking and laughing at the end of the table, his name was Liam if she remembered correctly. She suspected that the two would get along as they had similar personalities and both enjoyed the same things. Once they noticed she walked in everyone stood and she walked to a seat at the table and that was the signal for them to take a seas again. "Good morrow, Your Grace," Tyrion said as he raised his glass she suspected that it wasn't filled with water. She nodded. "I heard that you were put through your paces by Jon Snow this morning." He asked with a smirk on his face, Liam tried to contain his laughter and she realized what he was suggesting.

"Yes he did, he has great stamina." She said fuelling Tyrion's imagination even more. She would not be embarrassed by her advisor. She looked down to her food and started to eat the eggs and fruit on her plate, her mind slowly wondering to the man who always seemed to occupy her mind lately. 

As is hearing her thoughts, Jon walked into the room, wearing a black tunic and black breechers, his hair was wet and loose from its usual ties, he seemed to have bathed. He looked at her and smiled then went to go sit with his men on the other side of the table, she was a little disappointed that he didn't sit closer to her but he was close enough to speak to. 

"We should devise a plan today on how we are going to take back the seven kingdoms for our queen," Tyrion said eyeing Jon, Jon nodded. He seemed as determined as her advisor to get back to Westerose and start the battle for the throne which she knew would be a long and bloody one. 

"We will have a council meeting later, you and your men can join us," Dany said as she looked from Tyrion to Jon. They both nodded in agreement and then went back to their separate convocations and plates before them. 

 

.....

Dany stood at her balcony alone in her room watching the clouds move before the blue sky, it was mid day and she was picturing her children soaring freely and carelessly through the clouds. She missed her children especially Drogon. She closed her eyes and called to him in her head hoping he would listen and come to her. She whished he would come and give her some comfort she had not seen him for a long time and wanted to make sure he was safe and okay thought she knew it was foolish to think anything would happen to him, it still did not stop her from worrying. 

And to her surprise, she heard a loud and thunderous screech approaching her, the sound of wings flapping cutting through the silence. She opened her eyes to make sure she was not just hearing things. He was stood before her, her long lost son was back and he was well. She reached out and stroked his jaw initiating a purr form Drogon, she laughed at the familiar sound, the sound made him seem tame and almost childlike. "I've missed you, my son" She whispered, her forehead resting on his as she closed her eyes.

She continued to pet him, taking in deep breaths this feeling she was having, was something she missed and never wanted to leave her again. She felt complete and at peace, that was until he pulled away and turned his neck offering his back to her. She was shocked she had dreamed of being a Dragon rider like her ancestors but never had she imagined that Drogon would be so willing to let her ride, not after everything that has happened. He looked at her and pressed his side closer so she would get on him. 

She moved forward and climbed his scaly wings clumsily, she was excited and scared at the same time. But when she saddled him, she felt like she belonged there and she could feel Drogon, not just below her but in her mind and her heart and she felt that he felt the same way as her. "I am the blood of the dragon" She whispered to her self. She grabbed onto Drogon's spikes and leaned forward so she was at an angle. "Soves" She whispered to him, Drogon took of into the sky.

It was incredible, the wind blew through her silver locks. She felt free like she was on a different planet to everyone else, she was soaring through the air and it was the best feeling she had ever had in her entire life. She wanted to stay here forever. She heard Drogon screech in approval as they went further and further away from the Pyramid. She didn't care where they were going, she only cared about how she felt in that moment as she was perched on the top of the world. She felt like a true Targaryen. 

 

...

After a couple of hours of flying Drogon started to descend to the ground, they had been flying all night. She realized then that she didn't tell anyone where she was or were she was going, she didn't know herself, they could think she has been kidnapped or worse dead. When they reached the ground she looked around for any signs of familiarity, but she found none. There was nothing but fields around her and ash under her from where Drogon had burnt the ground. She looked at her son. "Where are we Drogon?" He didn't give her response. "You need to take me back." She said in a soft tone. He snorted hot breath at her and rested his head on his wing. 

She knew he must be tired and it was hopeless trying to get him to take her home right now. So she sat on the floor and rested her head on Drogon's wing. She didn't realize how tired she was herself and was helpless to the subtle slumber that consumed her. Her dreams were full of clouds and fire.


End file.
